Cansada de besar sapos
by Montse Andrey Grandchester
Summary: Para mi, que Terry Grandchester haya aparecido en mi vida, ha sido una aventura... Pero no solo él a aparecido, han aparecido bastantes sapos en mi vida, pero pues ninguno se ha convertido en el príncipe que espero.. Cansada de besar sapos... Este fic esta basado en mi afortunada y desafortunada vida amorosa ( y si hasta la fecha Terry sigue apareciendo en mi vida)
1. Una mirada al pasado

_Una mirada al pasado_

**_13 Agosto 2001_**

Mi nombre es Candice White Andrey, aunque todo mundo me llama Candy. Dentro de un mes exactamente cumpliré 7 años, hasta el momento soy hija única, aunque mis padres han dicho que tal vez en un futuro tenga un hermano o una hermana.

Acabo de entrar a segundo de primaria y aunque no lo creas no tengo amigas, digamos que se me dificulta porque soy "distinta" al resto de las niñas, de cierta manera no me quieren ni me aceptan, solo porque me gusta hacer cosas que a los niños les gustan. Tengo la teoría de que también me envidian, verán para mi edad soy muy abusada y muy inteligente, eso hace que me gane pronto el cariño de las maestras. Físicamente soy chaparrita, la más chaparrita de mi salón, morenita clara, ojos cafés, nariz ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Sé que este año pinta para ser bueno, solo espero poder librarme de Neil….

Neil es un chiquillo malcriado, que vive a espaldas de la casa de mi abuelita, (donde paso el mayor tiempo del día), está en mi salón y es un odioso, desde el primer día en primero me ha fastidiado, y se la pasa poniéndome sobrenombres e hiriendo mis sentimientos, y siempre que logra hacerme llorar se la pasa gritando y diciéndole a todo el mundo "Candy es una llorona", solo espero que este año este un poco más aplacado

**_22 Agosto 2001_**

Hoy en la escuela sucedió algo interesante, llego un niño nuevo, su nombre Terrence Grandchester, nombre extraño para un niño de 7 años.

-¡hola!, me llamo Candice, pero me puedes decir Candy, mucho gusto – lo saludo con una sonrisa, ese día no me veía precisamente muy presentable, llevaba las rodillas raspadas, mi cabello agarrado en dos colas estaba un poco despeinado, y mi blusa llena de pasta de dientes

-¡hola, Candice!, mucho gusto yo soy Terrence, pero puedes decirme Terry – me responde con mucha timidez, y diría que un poco de miedo - ¿Qué le paso a tus rodillas?- me pregunta sorprendido

- ¿Mis rodillas? – Volteo a verlas algo extrañada – ah si mis rodillas, me caí ayer del árbol y de la bicicleta, pero no pasa nada, son cosas que pasan por andar de chirota como dice mi abuelita – le respondo algo sorprendida por la pregunta, pero con una sonrisa

-¿Te caíste del árbol?, ¡no inventes!, eres la primera niña que conozco que se sabe trepar a los árboles, es un hecho, serás mi mejor amiga Candy – me dice lleno de emoción mientras me da la mano para estrechársela y así sellando nuestra amistad…

**_Febrero 2013_**

Quien diría que desde ese día han pasado casi 12 años, 12 años que lo conocí. Parece que fue ayer cuando se lo presente a Mark y desde entonces han sido mejores amigos, lo único que jamás me gusto de él, es que se haya hecho amigo de Neil, pero bueno esa fue su decisión.

12 años en las que han aparecido tantos sapos y el... Terrence Grandchester , Terry para mi y "TG" (tiyi) pa' los compas

-Maldito sea el día en que llego a mi vida, maldita sea la hora en que le hable- grito aventando unos jeans a la lavadora

-Candy, mija, tenías 7 años, nunca imaginaste lo que ese niño iba a ser en tu vida – me dice mi mamá mientras sale al patio a recoger la ropa de mi hermano

-Lo sé mami, pero, rayos, ese hombre siempre que regresa, solo desordena mi vida y la pone de cabeza- digo poniéndole jabón a la ropa y enciendo la lavadora

-Pero mija, que no se te olvide que fue él tu pañuelo de lágrimas y mocos cuando paso lo de Anthony – me dice mi madre sin saber lo que acaba de decir

-Anthony – solo repito, se me quiebra la voz, me brotan las lágrimas de los ojos y regresan los recuerdos….


	2. Amor primero, el mas sincero

**Hola a todo el mundo, para empezar quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas**

**1.-El titulo de Cansada de besar sapos y a Terry Grandchester, lo cambie y solo lo deje como Cansada de besar sapos**

**2.- No es ninguna copia del fic "100 sapos y Terry Grandchester" de Wendy Grandchester**

**3.- Al igual que ella en ese fic,esta es mi afortunada y desafortunada vida amorosa, y no tiene nada que ver con ella, no le estoy copiando ni mucho menos robándome la historia **

**4.- Admiro el trabajo de Wendy, sigo sus fics el de "100 sapos y Terry Grandchester" y el de "Zafiros y Esmeraldas"**

**5.- Al leer su fic, fue por lo que me decidi ha subir este, tal vez tengamos similiitudes en la forma de escribir, pero realmente no tienen nada que ver una historia con la otra**

**6.- Solo espero que les guste y no me odien ni a mi ni a los personajes**

**Ahora les dejo el capitulo**

_Amor primero, el más sincero_

**_Junio 2003_**

- Anthony, Anthony, un poco más despacio, no vallas tan rápido, no te alcanzo – le grito para que me espere, va muy rápido en los patines

- Pequeña pecosa , no seas lenta, vamos apúrate, más aprisa, con fuerza - me grita el, sonriendo

Anthony tiene 12 años, muy pronto será su cumpleaños, es alto, rubio, ojos verdes, una sonrisa encantadora que me mata, para su edad tiene muy buen cuerpo, es atlético, y… estoy perdidamente enamorada de él...

_A Anthony lo conocí hace unos 2 años, mi abuelita es costurera, y pues su abuelita le llevaba trabajo y un día la acompaño, él tenía 10 años y yo 7 y desde entonces hemos sido amigos, pero desde que lo vi me gusto, y con el tiempo me comencé a enamorar, sé que es algo tonto yo a los 9 años hablando de amor, pero es un amor de niños, tan inocente, o al menos para mí lo es._

_Lo que más me agrada de él, es que no me ve como todos los demás, desafortunada o afortunadamente para mí, hace poco comencé a usar brackets, y el fastidioso de Neil se ha encargado de ponerme sobrenombres, junto con él y sus amigos: James, Alexander, Alfred, Mark y si incluso Terrence. Pero Anthony, el ve más allá de lo que Neil me llama "fea" y me quiere así._

-Anthony, al fin te alcanzo- digo cansada, y algo agitada, realmente patina muy rápido

-Candy, no me digas que ya te cansaste – me dice en un tono burlón-

-Pues sí, ya me canse, no soy tan veloz como tú Anthony – le digo recuperando el aliento-

Solo habíamos patinado de la casa de mi abuelita hasta un parque que estaba a 11 cuadras de mi casa

-Ven Candy, te invito una nieve – me dice Anthony con esa sonrisa que me tiene loquita, me encanta

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿será como yo quiera? – le pregunto con cara de capricho

-Tampoco te quieras pasar, y quieras un helado de todos los sabores, una de dos bolas será suficiente para ti - me responde como siempre lo hace, cuidándome y protegiéndome

Llegamos a la nevería y pedimos. Yo pido un helado de vainilla con fresa y el uno de vainilla con nuez. Pagamos y nos vamos a sentar a una de las bancas del parque.

Mientras nos comemos la nieve, platicamos de cómo le va a él en el ultimo grado de la primaria, y me cuenta que hay una muchacha que piensa que a ella le gusta, cuando me lo dice yo solo bajo la mirada y sigo comiendo mi nieve

-Candy, ¿qué sucede? – me pregunta muy extrañado

-Nada Anthony, todo está bien – miento y sigo mirando al suelo y comiendo la nieve

-Candy, estas celosa – me dice y comienza a reírse

-¿Celosa?, no inventes Anthony, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? – miento, realmente si estoy celosa, jamás había sentido algo así, pero, lo estoy

-Candy, a mí no me mientes, estas celosa – dice mientras clava esos hermosos ojos verdes y me derrito

-De acuerdo, si estoy celosa, ¿contento?- respondo avergonzada de que descubrió mi secreto, siento como las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos – Tú me gustas Anthony, y mucho, me has gustado desde que te conocí, pero es obvio tu jamás te fijarías en mi – le digo ya con lágrimas en los ojos

-Candy, no digas tonterías – me dice nervioso, y veo que comienza a sudar – Aunque no me lo creas, tu, tú también me gustas Candy… - dice y se pone rojo

- Anthony, no estés jugando, es obvio que no, dime, ¿a quién le gustaría yo?, soy fea – le digo mientras me limpio las lágrimas y comienzo a reírme de manera nerviosa

- Candy, tu eres muy linda – me dice mientras me acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja, después me toma la barbilla y me levanta la cara, para que lo vea a los ojos– no sirve de nada que una niña sea bonita por fuera, pero este podrida por dentro, tu eres al contrario pequeña, eres bonita por dentro y dentro de muy poco cuando te quiten los brackets serás hermosa también por fuera –

- Tú dices eso Anthony, para hacerme sentir bien, realmente que tú eres mi amigo, y si lo acepto, me gustas, pero no te creo que yo vaya a ser bonita- le respondo sin ánimos – incluso dudo que llegue a dar mi primer beso

De pronto Anthony se me queda viendo con esa mirada tan dulce, incluso veo que me quiere decir algo, pero solo se limita a mover la cabeza

-Candy, no lo dudes, porque lo tendrás y más pronto de lo que piensas, y no te miento, tú me gustas, me gusta tu manera de ser, que seas tan inocente, que no pierdas tu alegría a pesar de todos los problemas que hay en tu casa, que jamás te rindes y que siempre quieres hacer las cosas lo mejor posible, me gustas Candy- me dice tiernamente y me da un beso en la mejilla

Yo lo único que hago es que me sonrojo y lo abrazo mientras les digo – Eres un lindo, prométeme que siempre seremos amigos

- Te lo prometo Candy, seremos amigos para siempre – me dice y me da un beso en la comisura de los labios

-Anthony – solo suspiro y disfruto el momento


	3. Un ángel te cuida desde el cielo

_Un ángel te cuida desde el cielo _

**_Agosto 2004_**

Ha pasado ya un año desde que le confesé a Anthony que me gustaba, pero realmente, eso no afecto nuestra relación, al contrario la fortaleció, pero… Como odio esa palabra "pero"…

Durante estos años Terrence y yo nos hemos hecho "amigos" por llamarle de algún modo, o sea, me saca platica, me ayuda y cosas por el estilo, incluso me ha defendido un par de veces de Neil y sus amigos, pero me estoy desviando del tema

Anthony ha estado diferente desde hace unas semanas, y siempre que le pregunto qué le pasa no me lo dice, me desespera tanto, pero dejo de insistir para no fastidiarlo, pero realmente me preocupa.

Ya no ha ido a jugar a la casa conmigo, dejamos de salir a patinar o andar en bicicleta, y cuando lo hacemos se cansa mucho, no es el mismo de antes.

Hace poco fue su abuelita a dejarle trabajo a mi abuelita y alcance a escuchar que necesitaban un milagro

¿Un milagro? ¿Para qué?, no entiendo, será para la señora, o para el papá de Anthony, no lo sé, pero la expresión de mi abuelita y la suya no me agradan para nada…

**_30 Agosto 2004_**

Al fin comprendo por qué la señora Emilia pedía un milagro, Anthony, Anthony está enfermo del corazón, y los doctores ya lo han desamparado, solo están esperando la horrible noticia

No lo puedo creer, mi Anthony no puede estar enfermo, él es tan fuerte, tan atlético, tan sano, siempre me regañaba por que no hacia ejercicio ni comía sanamente, estoy que no la creo, mi Anthony no puede estar enfermo

**_2 Septiembre 2004_**

Hoy saliendo de la escuela me entero de que Anthony ha sido hospitalizado, quiero ir a verlo pero no me dejan entrar por dos razones: la primera soy menor de edad y la segunda está en un área que el acceso es restringido, así que solo estoy al pendiente de lo que dicen los doctores, aunque no logro entenderlos, parece si usaran un código, solo ellos se entienden

El padre de Anthony la ha pasado muy mal, ahora sabe lo que está en riesgo, se está dando cuenta de que su hijo se le puede ir en cualquier momento, lo he visto llorar y en la capilla rezando por él; no es el único, yo también he rezado por el

Solo espero que salga del hospital bien, y que pasen muchos años para que muera, no lo quiero perder….

**_7 Septiembre 2004_**

Han dado de alta a Anthony hace dos días, y ya está en su casa, mi abuelita le debe llevar a doña Emilia su ropa ya remendada y me le pego como chicle para verlo a Anthony.

Cuando llego a su casa voy directo a su cuarto y lo veo…

Me parte el alma verlo así, está muy delgado, sus hermosos ojos verdes se le ven hundidos y no tienen ningún brillo, se ve muy demacrado, tiene ojeras, su cabello se ve opaco, se le ven los brazos muy delgados, todo el se ve mal

-Candy, mi pequeña pecosa, ¿Cómo estás? – me dice con su sonrisa, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerla

- Anthony, no te agites, recuéstate, estoy bien ahora que te veo, ¿y tú? – le pregunto mientras me siento al borde de la cama junto a el

- No me quejo, pequeña pecosa, me he visto peor – lo dice en un tono muy despreocupado, como si no se diera cuenta de cómo se ve

Platicamos un buen rato, y se hace de noche, en su cuarto hay una ventana grande y se comienzan a ver las estrellas

-Candy, mi pequeña, mi pecosa, quiero que veas esa estrella, aquella estrella a la izquierda – me dice señalando al cielo- siempre que te sientas sola busca esa estrella, esa estrella es nuestra- me dice tosiendo – Candy, prométeme, que aunque yo muera, siempre vas a seguir así, con tu sonrisa, tus ideas, tus locuras, tal y como eres

-Anthony, tú no te vas a morir – comienzo a llorar – tu, tú te pondrás bien, y jugaremos como antes, iremos a patinar, y a correr, jugaremos juntos, nos, nos treparemos en el árbol – solo lo abrazo, he dejado de llorar

-Candy, te quiero – me dice y me abraza

-Yo, yo también te quiero, lo abrazo y vuelvo a llorar

- Aunque yo muera, recuerda, un ángel te cuidará desde el cielo, y ese soy yo – me da un beso en la mejilla

Mi abuelita me grita porque era hora de irnos, solo lo abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla

Continuara...


	4. Tu nombre esta en las estrellas

_Tu nombre está en las estrellas_

Dos días después Anthony murió…

**_13 Septiembre 2004_**

Llego mi cumpleaños, cumplo 10 años, pero no es para nada feliz, mis papas saben que estoy triste por la partida de Anthony, él y yo éramos muy unidos, pero como me dijo mi papá

-Princesa, es mejor que Anthony se haya ido al cielo, ahora esta con su mamá, y es mejor que ya no le duela nada ni sufra a que se haya quedado aquí sufriendo, mejor siempre pídele a Dios por él –

Aun así, me duele, en la escuela me han visto triste, y el que más lo noto fue Terry…

-Candy, ¡feliz cumpleaños! – me dice cuando llegamos al salón, el se sienta dos lugares adelante mío, con una sonrisa, tratándome de alegrar –

- Gracias Terry – es lo único que puedo contestar, estoy demasiado triste como para decir algo más

-Candice, sé que estas muy triste desde que tu amigo murió, pero tú sigues aquí, y debes estar feliz, por lo que me llegaste a contar a él no le gustaba verte triste, sé que me vas a decir que, que chismoso soy, pero a mí tampoco me gusta verte así – me dice algo apenado, con la mirada hacia el suelo

- Gracias Terry, te lo agradezco, pero, es tan difícil, apenas la semana pasada lo acababa de ver y me dijo que me quería, y ahora ya no está, Anthony – no puedo soportar más y rompo a llorar

-Valla, valla, que novedad, Candy de nuevo llora, ¿no sabes hacer otra cosa, dientes de hojalata? – me dice burlándose el sangrón de Neil, sin conocer mi dolor

-No seas pendejo Neil, no sabes lo que tiene la pobre de Candy – le dice Terry a Neil con una mirada desafiante, jamás lo había visto así

- Si se lo que le pasa, se le murió su noviecito, ¿y?, ella llora por todo, hasta en el día de su cumpleaños, es una tonta niña – suelta con una carcajada Neil

-Neil, ¿Por qué estas maltratando a Candice?, y no era su "noviecito", era su amigo, y falleció por que estaba desahuciado, y no tienes ningún derecho de burlarte de su desgracia, te quedas castigado sin recreo y media hora más después de la salida – la miss Claudia, mi maestra lo reprende y eso me da un poco de alegría.

Sé que no es bueno burlarse de las desgracias de los demás, pero esto me acaba de dar un poco de felicidad

El día pasa sin ningún contratiempo, con el castigo de Neil y con lo que me dijo Terry, comienzo a sentirme mejor. Mis compañero me cantan las mañanitas y entre la "pandilla" (_James, Alexander, Alfred, Mark)_ de Terry en unos pingüinos me les pusieron una velita y me hicieron sentir feliz.

Cuando llego a la casa de mi abuelita, ya está mi comida favorita, y la que desde que tengo memoria me hace el día de mi cumpleaños, tacos de barbacoa.

Como muy feliz, lo que comenzó como un pésimo cumpleaños poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un lindo cumpleaños

Cuando terminamos de comer, mi tita me entrega un sobre

-Candy, en la mañana vino doña Emilia y la hermanita de Anthony, Emy, y me pidió que te diera esto – me da el sobre, pero se queda preocupada, porque no sabe cómo valla a reaccionar

-Gracias tita – le respondo y al ver que era de Anthony se me ponen llorosos los ojos, pero no voy a llorar más por él, le prometí que sería feliz

Mi tita al ver que no reacciono mal, se queda más tranquila

El sobre, no era blanco, era de color morado, y en la parte de enfrente decía

_Para: Candy, mi pequeña pecosa_

_De: Anthony_

Se me detiene el corazón por unos instantes, y tomo valor y abro el sobre.

Dentro había 2 hojas, las saco con cuidado y comienzo a leerlas

_7 de Septiembre 2004_

_Mi pequeña pecosa, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!, hoy te vuelves un año mayor, pero también te vuelves más sabia, para tu corta edad, me sorprendes en muchas cosas, solo espero que siempre seas así, que jamás haya tristeza en tus ojos, que siempre seas alegre, ingeniosa, inocente, hermosa por dentro y por fuera._

_Cuando hayas recibido esta carta, habrá pasado alguna de estas cosas, la primera me puse muy mal, y estoy de nuevo hospitalizado y no puedo celebrar contigo tu cumpleaños, o la segunda que creo que será la más posible, yo ya esté en el cielo con mi mamá. _

_Solo quiero que sepas mi pequeña pecosa, que siempre te quise, desde el día en el que te conocí, me fuiste ganando poco a poco, con tus locuras y ocurrencias, así como tu aprendiste de mí, yo lo hice de ti, me enseñaste que aunque la vida te trate mal, tu siempre estas con esa sonrisa y esa alegría que me gusta tanto._

_Sé qué hace unos años me dijiste que te gustaba, y yo no te mentí, Candy, tú me gustaste desde siempre, aunque seas más pequeña que yo_

_Perdóname por haberte ocultado mi enfermedad, y por ser tan malo contigo las últimas veces que salimos a pasear, pero no te quería hacer más daño. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tu primer beso sería pronto?_

_Yo quería ser tu primer beso, mi pecosa, pero solo te pido un favor, se inmensamente feliz, y siempre que te acuerdes de mí, hazlo no como me viste postrado en la cama y demacrado, si no como aquel día, en el parque, cuando me hiciste tu carita de berrinche, y me dijiste colorada que yo te gustaba.._

_No me queda más que despedirme de ti, decirte lo que te dije, un ángel te cuidara siempre, ese soy yo. Cuando te sientas sola ve a esa estrella que te dije_

_Hasta siempre mi pecosa querida_

_Te quiere_

_Anthony_

Cuando termino de leer la carta, solo siento como las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos y ruedan por mis mejillas…

De repente todos los momentos que pase con él vuelven a mi mente, y de cierto modo, ya no me siento triste

-Cumpliré mi promesa, te lo juro Anthony – pienso en él, y estoy dispuesta a cumplir

Saco la segunda hoja, y me doy cuenta que es una canción, pero tiene una nota de Anthony

_Pequeña, sé que te gusta la novela de Amy la niña de la mochila azul, y escuche esta canción y creo que esta será nuestra canción, solo recuerda que tu nombre está en las estrellas y en mi corazón, pero creo que será al revés, mi nombre está en las estrellas y en tu corazón_

_Si alguna vez te sientes triste  
Y en tu carita hay lágrimas,  
Voltea a ver las estrellas._

Si piensas que no hay solución  
A tus problemas por favor mira al cielo,  
Encontraras la respuesta  
En tu corazón.

Nunca dejes de ver las estrellas  
Porque ellas aliviaran tu tristeza  
Porque son mágicas.

Nunca dejes de ver las estrellas  
Porque ellas protegeran nuestros sueños  
Mira al cielo tu nombre está  
En las estrellas y en mi corazón,  
Y en mi corazón, en mi corazón.

Esta noche yo te regalo una estrella  
Mira al cielo  
Tu nombre está en las estrellas  
Y en mi corazón.

Nunca dejes de ver las estrellas...

_Te quiero pecosa, y nunca dejes de ver las estrellas._

**_Febrero 2013_**

-Candy, mija, regresa – me dice mi madre medio zarandeándome

-Perdón ma', pero me hiciste acordarme de todo lo que paso con Anthony- regreso a la realidad, y siento que estuve llorando

-Lo siento hija, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal – me dice mi mamá limpiándome las lágrimas que aun brotan y me abraza

-No pasa nada ma', no pasa nada – la abrazo fuertemente y veo aquella estrella y pienso, _mi nombre está en las estrellas y en tu corazón_

**_Hola chicos y chicas guapas, les agradezco que hallan recibido bien este fic, les dejaré creo que hasta este capitulo o quiza uno más por que me quedaré un rato sin computadora, pero bueno, ,gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, y espero que les siga gustando y no me lleguen a odiar a mi o a los personajes, por que ahorita es todo miel, pero pronto conoceran otra faceta de esta historia_**

**_Les mando besitos, gracias_**


	5. Cartas que no me esperaba

_Cartas que no me esperaba_

**_Febrero 2013_**

- Nos salimos mucho del tema mami – le digo a mi madre mientras me sirvo cereal

- Pues solo te mencione a Anthony y te pusiste mal – me dice mi mamá que esta acostada en el sillón

- Lo siento, es que, tenía mucho que no pensaba en el – le digo mientras me siento frente a ella

- ¿Te habías olvidado de el? – me dice mientras se levanta para ir a ponerle suavitel a la lavadora

- No ma', pero, me removieron muchas cosas, aun lo extraño, pero, la vida sigue, y le prometí que siempre que me acordara de él, sería como cuando salíamos a patinar, además estábamos hablando del desdichado de TG – le digo mientras le ayudo a doblar la ropa limpia

- ¿Desgraciado?, que ese no era Alexis – comienza a burlarse mi mamá

-Dije desdichado, no desgraciado, a mi desgraciado lo dejas en paz – le digo a mi mamá siguiéndole el juego

- quien lo diría mija, que toda su historia comenzara con una carta – me dice mi mamá con una expresión no sé si de burla o de… hay no se tenía una cara muy extraña

Pero si, Terrence y yo comenzamos a hacernos unidos por una carta….

**_9 Marzo 2005_**

Han pasado casi 6 meses desde que Anthony murió, mentiría si digo que ya no me duele, pero también si digo que aún me duele. No puedo estar lamentándome por los rincones, además tengo cosas en las que me debo de ocupar…

Una de ellas es en alejarme de Mark y sus amigos. Últimamente ha todas las niñas de mi salón les gusta Terry, y ellos se han dado a la tarea de preguntarnos a cada una de nosotras si nos gusta o no.

Pero digamos que yo no debo por qué preocuparme, realmente no me gusta Terry, es mi amigo, y en estos meses se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo, pero las tontas de Elena y de Susana están molestándonos , como si no fuera suficiente con que me moleste Neil, llegan estas dos, sin mencionar a Ángela.

_Elena es una chiquilla malcriada, es hija única y digamos que es el "banco", personal de Terry y su pandilla, me molesta bastante, y dice que yo soy la "mamá" de Terry, porque siempre que le hace ella algo o le sucede algo va y me cuenta. Elena es muy alta, es la niña más alta del salón, es de piel ni muy blanca ni muy morena, cabello oscuro, es media llenita, y digamos que es de las pocas que ya entro al desarrollo, así que, digamos que de cierta manera impone._

_Susana, es otra niña que también ni yo le caigo bien ni ella a mí, el sentimiento de desprecio es mutuo. Ella es muy buena en los deportes, en especial en el volley ball, es morenita, no es ni delgada como yo, pero ni llenita como Elena, tiene el cabello largo y oscuro, ojos cafés claro, y técnicamente es lo que la mayoría llaman "bonita" aunque es una pesada. Me estoy desviando, tengo la sensación que a ella le gusta Terry y siente celos o envidia de que siempre este conmigo. _

_Y por última la sangrona de Ángela, es una niña güerita, cabello corto, ojos grises, y es otra sangrona, ella odia a Susana, porque también le gusta Terry, la diferencia entre ella y Susana, es que Ángela es una mentirosa y una chismosa, además de que se cree mucho y a veces también es la victima de las burlas de Mark o de Alexander. Y le encanta mentir para salirse con la suya cuando ve que a mí me va bien_

**_16 Marzo 2005_**

La miss Claudia, se puso de acuerdo con la maestra Betty, del grupo de 5°B para que se acabara la "rivalidad" que existe entre los grupos, así que se les ocurrió la brillante idea de que, conforme al número de lista, nos enviaríamos cartas, por un mes con esta persona, y contarle lo que nos pasaba, con el fin de ser amigos, Como yo soy una de las últimas de la lista (mi apellido paterno real empieza con la Q) me toco con un chico que se llama Miguel Ángel Pulido, el niño más inteligente de la escuela, entonces el sangrón de Neil, comenzó a decir que éramos tal para cual, un loser para otro loser.

A mí no me lo parecía, era un niño súper lindo, atento, tierno, muy inteligente, se parecía a mí. Nos escribíamos diario. Las cartas se entregaban los viernes; en cada salón había un buzón para que hay depositáramos las cartas, y el viernes en la mañana se abría y las maestras intercambiaban el "bonche".

**_18 Marzo 2005_**

Es día de entregar cartas, la maestra va nombrando como van saliendo, y de repente me nombra

-Candy, ven por tus cartas, que tienes bastantes hoy - me dice la maestra sacudiendo un paquete de 6 cartas

Voy desde mi lugar, que esta hasta atrás y no falta Neil que comienza a hacer bulla-

– Valla Candy, ¿qué tanto hablas con Pulido? - dice James, guiñándome el ojo, dándome a entender que entre Miguel y yo hay algo

Recojo mis cartas y me voy hacia mi lugar, una ventaja de estar hasta atrás es que nadie te molesta

Veo que 4 cartas son de Miguel Ángel, pero dos son de ¡¿Terry?!

- Candy – me dice Terry, muy quitado de la pena, como si nada pasara

-Mande – respondo fingiendo que no sé nada de las cartas - ¿qué paso?

Me dice que quería saber cómo estaba después de lo de Anthony, le respondo con la verdad

No abro las cartas de Terry, hasta llegar a mi casa, y las escondo en una de mis carpetas, no quiero que nadie sepa que Terry me envió dos cartas, solo abro las de Miguel Ángel, y eran cartas cortas, pero lindas, como siempre

Cuando salgo de la escuela y llego a la casa, lo primero que hago es querer abrir y leer esas cartas, pero me detienen, así que, llegada la tarde, y cuando me pongo a hacer tarea, saco las cartas, me quedo petrificada, no me esperaba que, el gran Terry Grandchester, líder de su propia pandilla, y el goleador del salón me enviará a mí, Candy, la chica invisible, el ratón de biblioteca y el cerebro con patas, víctima de las burlas de todos.

Con mucho miedo, tomo la primera, la veo, respiro hondo, la abro, y me preparo a leer aquellas cartas….

**Hola, ratones y ratonas, XD  
Aquí les dejo otra entrega de este fic, los personajes de Elena y Susana, se convertiran en alguien muy importantes dentro de esta historia, esten al pendiente y gracias por apoyarme **

**Hasta la próxima **

**Besitos**


	6. Celos, celos y más celos

_Celos, celos y más celos_

Abro la primera carta, temblando pero, no pasa nada, no está aquí, no me puede hacer nada…

_14 de Marzo 2005_

_Hola Candy, ¿cómo estás? Yo sé bien, que aun te duele la muerte de tu amigo, jamás me lo has dicho abiertamente, pero tengo la impresión de que estabas enamorada de él. No lo podía creer, siempre tuve la impresión de que me ocultabas eso cuando hablabas de él. _

_Solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, en cualquier cosa que ocupes, no te preocupes por nada_

_Cuídate _

_Terry_

Y era todo, realmente hice tanto drama, pensé que me iba a decir algo, pero no es todo, aún queda otra carta por abrir, seguramente es algo similar.

La abro más despreocupada que nada

_16 Marzo 2005_

_Querida Candy_

_La carta anterior, que te envié, puse lo primer o que se me vino a la mente, no sabía que poner, estos meses nos hemos hecho muy amigos, y te considero mi mejor amiga, pero quisiera que me respondieras algo_

_¿Qué tanto platicas con Pulido? Siempre que veo que recibes una carta de él, te pones muy feliz, se te ilumina la cara, pareciera que, que , que te gusta o tú le gustas._

_Ayer mientras jugábamos foot ball contra los de 5°B, todos sus amigos le decían que pusiera atención y dejara de pensar en ti. Sentí una sensación que jamás había sentido, sentí como si me aplastaran el corazón. _

_Pero necesito que me respondas si hay algo con ustedes, porque no puedo creer lo que todo el salón dice_

_¿Acaso ya son novios? Candy necesito que me lo digas por favor_

_Atte:_

_Terry_

_PD. Candy, no puedes tener nada que ver con él ¿o sí?_

Quién lo diría, apenas que estaba asimilando que no sería nada malo, y me sale con esto.

_"__Sentí una sensación que jamás había sentido, sentí como si me aplastaran el corazón."_

Esa frase me ha dado vueltas toda la tarde, no me puedo concentrar, pero debo de hacerlo, el lunes comenzamos los exámenes y debo estudiar

No lo entiendo, ¿por qué esta tan preocupado?, solo somos amigos, los amigos no sienten eso, tal vez Terry esta… no, por supuesto que no, es una tontería, en que estoy pensando, Terry no puede estar celoso ¿o sí?

**_21 Marzo 2005_**

Lunes por la mañana, en todo el fin de semana me trajo esa línea rondando en la cabeza, leí una y otra, y otra vez la carta, y mientras más la leía más llegaba a la conclusión de que Terrence estaba celoso.

Cuando llegamos al salón, pude darme cuenta que tenía una cara que espantaba, así que para liberarlo de su sufrimiento, decido ir a decirle que no pasa nada con Miguel Ángel

Ese día la suerte corre a mi favor, las maestros de 4,5 y 6° tienen junta, así que llegaran un poco tarde

- Hola Terry, ¿qué tal el fin de semana? – lo saludo con una sonrisa, tratando de que el no note que le voy a decir algo

-Hola Candy, bien gracias, tranquilo, ¿y el tuyo? ¿Ya estas lista para los exámenes? – me responde quitando poco a poco su cara de susto

Estaba a punto de responder cuando llegaron Alexander, James y Mark

-Candy, aquí enfrente de TG, dinos ¿te gusta? – me pregunta James

Mi expresión lo dice todo, siento que pongo los ojos como platos, y comienzo a sudar, pero sé cómo salir de esto

-James, que cosas dices, solo porque las demás no te contestan, vienes a darme lata a mí – sí, logro evadir la pregunta y se queda James con cara de que no le salió la jugada

Terry solo me ve muy atento, esperando a ver que respondo, pero también ve a sus amigos

-Ya Candy, dinos si o no, te gusta Terry- ahora me pregunta Alexander, y tenía que responder porque si no, todo el día me iba a fastidiar

Estaba a punto de responder cuando Neil llego

-Para que nos hacemos tontos, todos sabemos que a Candy, le gusta Pulido, solo deben de verle la cara cuando recibe sus cartas – dice Neil en un tono de "es obvio"

- Claro, además seguramente ya son novios, ¿no lo viste la semana pasada?, no se concentraba en el partido, estaba pensando en ella – dice Mark haciéndole segunda a Neil

Por primera vez en la vida, les agradezco que hayan intervenido

Yo no contesto, me quedo muda, petrificada y sin saber que responder

- El que calla otorga, ni modo Terry, a alguna no le debías de gustar – dice James mientras le golpea el hombro a Terry

Se van satisfechos de que ya cumplieron su objetivo, solo volteo a ver a Terrence que tiene una cara como si hubiera visto al mismísimo fantasma de Canterville

- No hay nada entre Miguel Ángel y yo, solo somos buenos amigos – le digo viéndolo a los ojos

- Te creo, pero, ¿por qué no les dijiste nada a ellos? – me pregunta algo molesto

-Porque me conviene que piensen eso, y me dejen de fastidiar, llevan casi un mes con lo mismo, es mejor así, no pasa nada – le respondo con una sonrisa y dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

- De acuerdo Candy, y sobre las cartas…. – me dice nervioso y rascándose la cabeza

-¿Cuáles? No pasó nada Terry, tu tranquilo – finjo demencia y me voy a mi lugar, la maestra acaba de llegar con los exámenes

Ahora no me queda duda, Terry esta celoso, celoso de Miguel Ángel, pero obviamente sus celos, son celos de amigos, no puede ser por algo más, claro que no es una tontería… ¿o sí?

**Ratoncitos, a petición de LizCarter les dejo un capi más. **

**No desesperen, estaré actualizando muy prontito, de hecho en los próximos capítulos voy a hacer unas cuantas dagas (travesurillas)**

**Besitos y gracias por seguirme **


	7. Mi primer beso

_Mi primer beso_

**_Agosto 2005_**

Después del incidente de las cartas que tuve meses atrás, Terry, Terry ha estado extraño conmigo. Comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo en casa de Neil, quien resulta vivir a espaldas de la casa de mi tita. Así que técnicamente pase todas mis vacaciones con él. La verdad no me molesto, pero, rayos, como decirlo….

Creo que me está comenzando a gustar Terry, eso no puede ser posible, es algo ridículo. Pero Terry, Terry es tan lindo, tan tierno, tan, tan… Pero creo que esto va más allá de que me guste, creo que… no, claro que no, no estoy enamorada de él, no puedo estarlo, es mi mejor amigo, pero, así comencé con Anthony.

Cuando llegamos al salón, para colmo de males, me toca sentarme delante de él.

En estos años me he estirado, de hecho ahora soy una de las más altas del salón, sigo siendo delgadita, aunque obviamente, la mayoría de mis compañeras ya se están comenzando a desarrollar, yo sigo igual, no importa, me estoy saliendo del tema

La pregunta de los 64 millones es, ¿cómo voy a poder sobrevivir todo el año escolar, sabiendo que me estoy enamorando de Terrence Grandchester, y está sentado atrás de mí?

**_26 Octubre 2005_**

Han pasado ya unos cuantos meses desde que comenzó el ciclo escolar. Y me ha costado, no tienen idea cuanto, poder fingir que no siento nada por Terry, prefiero guardar este amor en silencio. Es más que obvio que yo no le gusto a Terry, además Susana se ha dado a la tarea de fastidiarme, y ha tratado de destruir lo que tenemos Terry y yo, como la desprecio. Pero este día fue muy importante

-Candy, puedes venir por favor – me dice la maestra Alicia, con su típico tonito, de "es importante"

- Claro maestra, voy – me levanto de mi butaca y voy hacia a su escritorio

Aquel día, estaba algo triste, Terry estaba enfermo de varicela y no había ido. Llego al escritorio de la maestra

-Candy, ¿ya te dio varicela? – me pregunta la maestra, en un tono serio

-Si maestra, me dio cuando tenía 6 años, ¿por qué? – no entendía a qué iba la pregunta

-Necesito que le lleves a Terry la tarea a su casa, su papá no puede venir por ella, tampoco su mamá, y menos la puedo mandar con su hermanita, ella también está enferma, ¿puedes hacerme el favor? – me dice la maestra, en un tono que yo describiría suplicante

-Si maestra, yo se la llevo, su casa me queda de paso, pero, ¿por qué yo? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Es que eres a la única que ya le dio varicela, a la mayoría aun no le da, y no quiero que se haga una epidemia – me responde la maestra, ya más tranquila

Regreso a mi lugar con los cuadernos de Terry, en mi poder, solo veo la cara de la tonta de Susana, es obvio que siente mucha envidia

_A la casa donde tuve que llevar los cuadernos, es la casa del tío de Terry, y queda a pocas cuadras de la de mi tita_

Cuando llega la hora de la salida, me voy con mucho cuidado, ese día mi tita no había podido ir por mí, mi hermanito de 3 años estaba enfermito, y debía cuidarlo, así que me fui sola, parecía que la suerte estaba a mi favor.

Cuando llego a la casa de Terry, siento muchos escalofríos, y que las piernas me tiemblan, comienzo a sudar frio, pero debo de estar calmada.

Respiro hondo y toco el timbre

Pasan a penas unos cuantos minutos cuando me recibe una señora bajita, llenita, de cabello oscuro, ojos grandes de color gris, nariz pequeña, con algunas pecas, y me mira con una expresión dulce

-Bu, Buenas Tardes, señora. Mi nombre es Candy, y soy compañera de Terry –digo entrecortado, y con un nudo en la garganta

-Hola Candy, mucho gusto, yo soy la señora Lourdes, soy la mamá de Terry, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – me responde dulcemente

- La maestra, me pidió que le trajera a Terry sus libretas, porque no podían pasar por ellas ustedes – le digo un poco más tranquila

-A sí, claro, pasa, Terry está en la sala, sígueme – me dice invitándome a pasar

Entro a su casa con muchos nervios, paso por un pequeño corredor y luego está la sala, ahí veo a Terry, todo lleno de vesículas, con su pijama, un pantalón de pants y una playera que le quedaba algo grande

En cuanto me ve se alegra

-Candy, que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunta mientras se levanta del sillón y va a hacia mí. Su intención era abrazarme, pero se detiene en seco unos cuantos pasos de mi

-Terry, ¿cómo te sientes? , y la maestra me pidió que te trajera tus libretas – le digo dulcemente entregándoselas

-Estoy mejor, gracias, solo la comezón es la muerte, pero ¿Por qué tú? – m pregunta sorprendido

-Porque a mí ya me dio varicela tontito, y la maestra no quiere una epidemia- le respondo casi riéndome

No me di cuenta en qué momento se fue su mamá, estábamos él y yo solos. Lo estaba poniendo al corriente de los avisos, tareas y trabajos que debíamos presentar, cuando de repente, Terry comenzó a acercarse a mí, hasta que estuvimos frente a frente, solo había unos cuantos centímetros de distancia entre nuestros rostros. Entonces me comencé a asustar

-Terry, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunte tratándome de alejar, pero él me abrazo, yo solo podía sentir su mano en mi brazo, jamás habíamos estado así de cerca

-Estoy haciendo algo, que tuve que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo – me dice mientras me toma del mentón y hace que lo mire a los ojos

En aquel momento jamás me imagine lo que iba a pasar

Vi como poco a poco su cara se iba acercando a la mía, entonces, me beso…

Fue un beso dulce, tierno y puro, fue mi primer beso, yo estaba totalmente sorprendida

Fue solo un instante, pero para mí me pareció eterno, cuando volví a la realidad, pude ver una expresión tan tierna en su rostro

-Terry, ¿Qué acabas de hacer? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – respondo y siento que me derrito, siento que me voy poniendo poco a poco colorada

- Te acabo de besar tontita, y lo haré muchas veces más, porque me gustas Candy, te quiero como no tienes una idea, y – respira profundo - ¿quieres ser mi novia? – me dice mientras se arrodilla y me toma la mano

-Terrence, yo, yo, no sé qué decir, ¿es enserio? ¿Te gusto? – no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo

-Di que sí Candy, y si me gustas, y mucho – se levanta y me da otro pequeño beso

-De acuerdo, si quiero ser tu novia Terry – le contesto muy emocionada

-Solo tenemos que hacer algo Candy, mantenerlo en secreto, en la escuela no se pueden enterar de que eres mi novia, nos meteríamos en muchos problemas – me dice mientras me acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja

- De acuerdo Terry, será como tú digas, me debo ir, me deben estar esperando en la casa, cuídate mucho, te quiero – le digo mientras le doy un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios

-Te quiero Candy – me dice y me da otro beso

Salgo de su casa súper emocionada, no lo puedo creer, acabo de dar mi primer beso y tengo mi primer novio, no puede ser más perfecto este día

Cuando llego a mi casa, me preguntan qué fue lo que paso, y digo la verdad (a medias)

No me regañan, este día no puede ser más perfecto 3

**Hola ratones y ratonas, aquí les dejo otro capi más de esta historia, en los próximos capítulos será donde la historia comienza a ponerse interesante...**

**Gracias a LizCarter, ****Gene granchester,ilovexmas,****norma Rodríguez por comentar.**

**Besitos **


	8. Yo y mi gran bocota

_Yo y mi gran bocota_

**_Mayo 2006_**

Han pasado varios meses de que di mi primer beso y que Terry y yo nos hicimos novios, al principio no entendía porque quería que escondiéramos nuestra relación. Pero pronto lo descubrí… Quería que la mantuviéramos en secreto por varias razones:

1.- En la escuela está "prohibido" tener novio(a)

2.-Digamos que en mi caso, mi papá había dicho que no iba a dejarme tener novio hasta los 15

3.- Debía guardar el su "imagen" de niño "popular"

4.- Por mi bien para que ni Susana ni Ángela me fastidiaran

Creo que esas son las más representativas, y yo, como lo quiero tanto a mi novio, acepte todas estas razones (_que hoy en día digo, que mensa fui_)

Aunque somos novios a escondidas, nos hemos dado nuestra oportunidad para estar juntos, nos mandamos mensajes de texto, en la tarde (1 o 2, _por que en aquel entonces aún no había recargas de saldo y eran las tarjetas_), o en las horas de clase nos mandamos recaditos, y en todos los bailables somos pareja, y pues, cada que tenemos oportunidad nos damos un pequeño beso. A pesar de tener ya 7 meses juntos, no hemos dado el siguiente paso en los besos; siguen siendo igual de inocentes.

Lo quiero tanto a este niño, hace poco me dio una noticia que me lleno de felicidad, irá a la misma secundaria que yo, así que estaremos juntos 3 años más (_en la escuela donde estudiamos, es un colegio católico, y es kínder, primaria, secundaria y actualmente con preparatoria, y ambos iríamos a la secundaria del colegio)_

Como salimos a finales de Junio, la maestra Alicia y el profesor Oscar de 6°B, han empezado ya con el vals para presentarlo en el festival de fin de curso, cuando sea el acto académico y en el ensayo general. Así que nos han tenido que juntar, formar por estaturas para que quedemos con la "pareja perfecta" por decirlo de algún modo.

A mí me toco, para colmo de males de Terry con Miguel Ángel, y él, bueno confía en mí, y sabe que solo es un baile, y que entre nosotros no hay nada.

En estos meses Elena y yo, hemos comenzado a ser "unidas" y pues eso me agrada, al fin me voy relacionando un poco con niñas, ella nos cacho a Terry y a mí, abrazados y saco su conclusión que nos gustábamos, entonces hablo con la maestra para que bailáramos juntos, mientras Gaby (la que era la mejor amiga de Elena, hizo lo mismo con ella, para que bailara con un niño que a ella le gustaba).

La maestra acepto sus ruegos y ¡bam! Yo era la pareja de mi novio, (_aunque el plan era, que siguiéramos con nuestras parejas que teníamos hasta el momento, y el día del festival serían las parejas "cambiadas")_ Elena de su chico que se llama Armando, y Gaby se había quedado con Miguel Ángel. Pero nunca faltan las envidiosas…

Ángela se enteró que Gaby había hecho que a Elena la pusieran con Armando, así que fue a rogarle a la maestra que la pusiera con Terry, pero no fue muy lista, y Sara, amiga de Susana, le advirtió lo que Ángela pensaba hacer. Así que se desato lo que llamo "pelea por una pareja".

Ángela y Susana, estuvieron rogándole a la maestra más de dos semanas, hasta que, un día le estaba ayudando a calificar los exámenes

-Candy, no sé qué hacer con estas niñas – me dijo con un tono de fastidio

Y Ahí va Candy, a abrir su bocota

-Maestra, yo que usted, las castigaba, y no las dejaba bailar con Terrence, que se queden con sus parejas – lo dije sin pensar, mientras estaba concentrada en calificar los exámenes

-Candy, tienes razón, en su lugar pondré a Denisse, la de 6°B, ella no tiene pareja, estaba enferma y ya regreso, ella bailara con Grandchester – me dijo la maestra quitándose un peso de encima

En aquel momento reaccione, y me di cuenta que acaba de meter la pata

-Pero maestra, pensé que me iba a cumplir lo que me había prometido – le dije a la maestra mirándola a los ojos

- Lo siento Candy, pero creo que es por tu bien que ni tu bailes con Terrence, no quiero que se peleen más, dale gracias a Dios que no se enteraron de que tu ibas a bailar con él, si no se te hubieran ido encima – me dijo la maestra viendo con mucha pena – de hecho, tendré que reorganizar las parejas

Y así fue, ni siquiera termine bailando con Miguel Ángel, termine bailando con un niño de 6°B que se llama José Guadalupe, ni siquiera Elena conservo a Armando de pareja.

El único consuelo que me quedo fue que Ángela bailo con un niño al que ella llamaba "raro" y Susana bailo con Mark, que digamos que a Mark jamás le ha caído bien ella.

Ni modo Candy, eso te pasa por andar hablado cuando no debes y decir cosas que te afectan también

**_Junio 2006_**

Todo fue un éxito, el baile salió como lo habían esperado los maestros, como la directora, recibí medalla de primer lugar en conocimiento (excelencia académica). Al fin, seis años valieron la pena y el esfuerzo, próxima meta: Secundaria

**Ratones y ratonas, aquí otro cap, y he aquí la respuesta LizCarter, jejeje, calma, no me engañaba ni nada, y si, aunque el consideré mi príncipe me beso, aparecieron muchos sapos en mi vida, y creeme, Terry esta a muy pocos capitulos de convertirse en el rey de los sapos**


	9. Todo se termino

_Todo se termino_

**_Noviembre 2008_**

- Terry, no me dejes, te lo ruego, dime, ¿qué es lo que hice? – le pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Cállate, eres una mentirosa, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, te odio, eres la persona más inmunda y repugnante que ha pisado el planeta, no sé cómo pude desperdiciar 3 años de mi vida contigo , te odio Candice – me dice gritándome y con cada palabra siento como se desmorona y se rompe en mil fragmentos mi pobre corazón

-Hasta nunca mentirosa – me vio con una mirada tan fría, tan dura, tan seca, con tanto odio, se dio la vuelta y se fue

_*explicación de lo ocurrido*_

_Terrence y yo llevábamos ya 3 años juntos, los 3 mejores años de mi vida, ya le había dicho la maravillosa frase "Te amo", habíamos pasado al siguiente nivel de los besos, éramos tan felices; pero todo cambio cuando Elena y Susana atacaron_

_Elena y Susana tenían el número de celular de Terry, así que un día a las dos se les ocurrió la brillante idea de mandarle un mensaje, haciéndose pasar por otra persona, y el muy idiota y coqueto cayó redondito, yo no sabía nada, y teníamos ya como 3 meses distanciados, y él se enamoró de este personaje ficticio "Carolina". _

_Un día se descubrió la broma, y Elena quedo como la "maldita desgraciada" que engaño a Terry, pero ahora viene y me termina a mí, sin yo saber nada, no me dio un motivo ni una explicación solo me dice: termínanos y me ofende_

**_Febrero 2009_**

Han pasado meses, desde que Terry y yo terminamos, aun me duele, pero gracias al cielo he encontrado a mi confidente, al que se ha preocupado por mí, a quien me ha apoyado por este proceso: Frank

Frank es un muchacho de 2° de secundaria (_yo estoy en 3°) _muy alto, realmente no parece que sea menor que yo, tiene ojos color miel, nariz perfecta, unos labios carnosos, cuerpo atlético, es un muñeco Frank, el poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en mi apoyo. Realmente no sé lo que haría sin él

Terrence Grandchester eres la persona que más odio en este momento en el planeta

**Hola ratones y ratonas, siento que este capitulo sea corto, y que se brincara varios años. Les daré un pequeño resumen:**

**Terry y yo entramos a la misma secundaria, pero el quedo en el grupo B, y yo en el A. En su grupo quedo Susana y en el mio Elena. Elena y yo nos hicimos amigas (mejores amigas), y juntamos a nuestro grupo, nos llamaban las divinas: Elena, Lizbeth, Elideth, Alejandra, Berenice y yo. **

**Terry y yo seguimos con nuestra relación a escondidas, y los años fueron pasando, y nosotros cada día nos queríamos más, chateabamos a diario, nos desvelabamos, me acostumbre a que el oliera a sangre (trabaja en una carnicería) el me acepto tal cual era, aunque para tener 14 años no parecía aparentarlos.**

**Antes de que cumpliéramos 3 años el ya estaba distante, y siempre que le preguntaba que que pasaba, jamás me respondía**

**A Elena le dije que eramos novios, y me pidió disculpas, de hecho nos peleamos y no solo con ella si no con todas, me aleje mucho de ellas, hasta que Elena me pidio disculpas y me dijo que la idea había sido suya y que Susana estaba enterada de todo y que ella le había ayudado en algunas cosas.**

**Creo que es todo por el momento, en los próximos capítulos se enteraran que paso con Terry y conmigo, pero si todo se acabo**


	10. Enterándome de la verdad

_Enterándome de la verdad_

**_Febrero 2009_**

No puedo seguir más con la duda, necesito hablar con Terrence Grandchester

Me armo de valor y voy a su casa (_a la de su tío)_; toco la puerta y para mi suerte me abre el

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – me pregunta enojado en cuanto me ve

-Tengo que hablar contigo – le digo seria, firme en mi decisión de no apaniquearme

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo maldita traidora – me ve con tanto desprecio

En aquel momento quiere cerrarme la puerta en la cara, pero soy más rápido y lo detengo

-Solo dime una cosa Grandchester, ¿por qué me terminaste? Es lo único que quiero saber – le digo y siento como mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse

-Para que te haces pendeja Candy, sabes bien lo que hiciste – me lo dice gritándome, viéndome con tanto desprecio

-No Terrence Grandchester, no sé lo que hice – le respondo gritándole, en esos instantes dejo de lagrimear

- Te mereces el Oscar, por ser una gran actriz, pero te lo diré, viendo que te haces la que no sabes ni un carajo – me dice sarcásticamente

No lo reconozco, no sé quién es la persona que tengo enfrente

-Dime Grandchester, que fue lo que hice – le grito

-Muy bien Candice, la dulce Candy, la que es inocente, ¿quieres saber que hiciste? Me engañaste, te burlaste de mí, tu junto con tu amiguita, esa zorra jirafona de Elena. Ambas me jugaron esa bromita verdad Carolina

-Grandchester no entiendo nada – le respondo muy sorprendida

-Bien me lo dijo Susana, eres una gran actriz, deberías dedicarte a eso sabes – me dice ahora con tanto resentimiento

-¿Susana? ¿Qué te dijo esa mentirosa? – le grito sumamente exaltada

-La única mentirosa eres tú, yo sé bien que tú fuiste la mente maestra de la bromita, fuiste tú quien le dio mi número a Elena, lárgate, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida – cada palabra la dice con tanto odio

-Terrence Grandchester eres una rata miserable, naciste miserable y te vas a morir miserable, y solo tus pulgas te llorarán. La vida da mil vueltas y te lo aviso, un día me vas a suplicar de rodillas que te perdone por el error que estas cometiendo, solo espero que no sea tarde cuando eso suceda, solo quiero que sepas que te amo, aun después de todo. Suerte Terrence Grandchester – le digo y en cada palabra hay tanto odio, como se puede transformar el amor en odio. Es cierto la frase del odio al amor hay un solo paso y del amor al odio uno más corto

Me di la vuelta y solo pude sentir como las lágrimas iban brotando poco a poco de mis ojos, los 3 mejores años de mi vida ahora solo eran un recuerdo. Terry se había convertido en la persona que más odiaba en el mundo.

Solo espero que algún día se dé cuenta de la verdad

**Ratoncitos y ratoncitas, otro cap, se los estoy subiendo pronto para no tenerlos con la duda. Y en cuanto a lo que me preguntaba norma Rodríguez... En aquel entonces (hace 6 años) Terry y yo nos distanciamos por completo, conforme avancen los capitulos te irás enterando de lo que paso entre él y yo, no te puedo decir cual es nuestra situación actualmente, por que seria SPOILER para todos los que leen este fic, no desesperes.**

**Besitos a todos **

**Pd. siento que los capis sean cortos pero, así fue como sucedieron las cosas ,y creanme, al escribirlo es revivirlo y volver a sentir todo lo que sentí en su momento**


	11. Una decisión que me cambiará la vida

_Una decisión que cambiará mi vida_

**_Febrero 2009_**

Aunque no he estado bien, tras la ruptura con Terry, tengo que seguir con mi vida. Estoy en 3° de secundaria, a pocos meses de terminarla y necesito decidir a qué preparatoria entraré. Mi mamá quiere que siga en la preparatoria del colegio, pero yo no quiero, no quiero estar ni un minuto más aquí, menos después de enterarme que Terry y Susana entraran ahí.

Ha pasado la primera semana del mes, y yo aún no decido a cual prepa entrar. Mi opción más segura será ir a la prepa No. 2

_Yo vivo en Guadalajara, Jalisco, México. Una de las universidades del estado La Universidad de Guadalajara (UDG) cuenta con 22 preparatorias en el área metropolitana, una escuela vocacional y una escuela politécnica, además de contar con 31 módulos en todo el estado. La prepa 2 es la que queda más cerca de la casa de mi tita, y es por lo general a donde todo mundo va a estudiar_

Una noche iba platicando con mis padres acerca del asunto

-Mami, papi, creo que haré tramites a la 2 – digo mientras estábamos cenando

- Pero la prepa 2 es muy desmadrosa mija – dice mi papá

-¿Entonces a cuál hago trámites? – respondo mientras suelto la cuchara

- La idea era que estudiaras en la del colegio – me dice mi mamá mirándome fijamente

-No quiero pasar ni un minuto más en esa institución, y menos después de lo que paso – les grito a ambos

_Mi mamá me vio triste y tuve que contarle algo así como la verdad pero a medias. Hablé con los dos y les dije que Terry y yo, nos estábamos haciendo muy unidos, y que nos gustábamos, pero que me echaron la culpa de algo que no hice, y que ahora no me creía y que me odiaba_

_Técnicamente, solo les oculte que llevaba 3 años con él, además ellos siempre supieron que me gustaba desde la primaria_

- Mija, ¿por qué no haces trámites al poli? – me dice mi papá seriamente

-¿Al poli?, ¿dónde está? – respondo con una pizca de esperanza

-Enfrente de donde trabaja tu mami, además, si quieres empezar de cero, es una buena opción, es una preparatoria con carrera técnica, tu primo Moy iba a entrar ahí – me dice mi papá dándome lo que yo creo lo que es la salvación de mi existencia

-Creo que tienes razón pá', estudiaré ahí, es más, deja hago el trámite de una buena vez – digo con tanta determinación, me levanto y prendo la computadora, en cuanto tengo oportunidad, entro a la página y hago el trámite

Una vez que realizo el trámite, siento una paz inmensa en mi pecho.

Esta decisión es la más importante de mi vida, es lo que puede cambiarme la vida

**_Junio 2013_**

Y lo hizo….

**Ratones y ratonas, otro cap más de esta historia. Recuerdan que les dije que Elena y Susana jugarían un rol importante en esta historia?, ahora ven por qué, y no saben como le agradezco a Susana, muy pronto empezará lo que yo llamo mi nueva vida..**

**Gracias por sus reviews a todas LizCarter, Laura GrandChester, Luisa, norma Rodríguez (disculpa si fui grosera con la aclaración no era mi intención), y a cada una de las personas que me siguen**

**Besitos **


	12. Cambio de imagen y de actitud

_Cambio de imagen y de actitud_

**_Marzo 2009_**

Actualmente llevo 2 semanas sin ir a la escuela. El motivo: Influenza AH1N1, por disposición del gobierno no tenemos que estar en lugares concurridos, entonces por ese motivo han suspendido las clases.

Pero en estos días han pasado unas cuantas cosas.

Fui a la cita para la credencial de estudiante que necesito para hacer el examen de admisión para la prepa

Al fin después de seis largos años me han quitado los brackets, mi dentista me prometió que antes de salir de la secundaria me los quitaría, y lo cumplió

Dicen que todo mundo tiene un hada madrina, en mi caso tengo 2, Lizbeth y Elena, (si, Elena) quien en estos días me han hecho un pequeño cambio de imagen

Les explico, yo jamás en la vida me había sacado la ceja, o sea que tenía lo que llamamos "cejas de Frida Kahlo" o de "gusano quemador", así que me las arreglaron para que quedaran decentes, me enseñaron que yo estoy mal, en creer que soy fea, y me hicieron entender que soy bonita, no soy una miss universo, pero soy bonita, mi problema es, que no me arreglo y yo misma me saboteo. Y es cierto, tengo ropa bonita y eso, pero siempre me he vestido con pantalón de mezclilla, playera, tenis y mi cachucha (gorra) así que entre ellas, y mi mamá, me han estado enseñando a vestirme como niña. Me han enseñado a maquillarme y a que no tengo que tener miedo de arreglarme

Y el que yo considero el más importante; yo tenía el cabello largo, muy largo, me llegaba a la espalda baja (en aquel entonces yo medía aproximadamente 1.64) y me lo corte. Si, lo hice, y no fue solo un corte pequeño, o no, me lo corte hasta debajo de las orejas.

Con cada corte, con cada mechón de cabello que caía al suelo, sentí que estaba comenzando desde cero, que toda mi historia, lo que había sufrido se iba junto con mi cabello.

Además de que le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones a mi uniforme

Verán, el uniforme de la secundaria, era (es) falda tableada de lo que se llama tela escocesa (que no lo es como tal, es una tela que tiene cuadros azul marino y rojo-tinto) hasta la rodilla, playera blanca tipo polo, el suéter tinto de la escuela, calceta blanca y zapatos negros. Y como Candy, era tan buena niña, que llevaba el uniforme tal cual era, pues, era otro motivo para que se burlaran de mí, dado que todas llevaban la falda más corta y zapatos negros, pero con poquito tacón, o pequeños detalles así. Así que lo que hice, fue que mi falda, le corte para que me quedará dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, mis zapatos los cambié por unos más coquetos y a la moda, las calcetas, comencé a usarlas lisas, y me llegaban arriba de la rodilla, las playeras, tire las que me quedaban súper grandes, y comencé a usar unas que me quedarán a la medida o poquito más ajustadas, digamos que rompí las reglas.

Cuando al fin volvimos a la escuela, digamos que llamé la atención de todos, si de todos los de mi salón y los del otro grupo, hasta el idiota de Neil se quedó boquiabierto, pero el más sorprendido fue Terrence Grandchester, y no estaba preparado para lo que estaba por suceder

Continuará...

**Ratones, ratonas, aquí otro capi, creanme no se imaginan lo que va a suceder, ni siquiera el mismo Terry se lo esperaba, gracias por dejar reviewa los quiero **

**Besitos**


	13. Fiesta de besos

_Fiesta de besos_

**_Abril 2009_**

Han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que volvimos a la escuela, después de lo de la influenza, y que regrese con mi cambio de look. Todo mundo, yo sé que ahora me ven diferente, en especial Terrence.

Terrence estaba acostumbrado, a verme desarreglada, pero ahora que me veo "diferente" se ha preocupado y ocupado por saber con quién hablo, con quien salgo, con quien voy o cosas así.

Estamos en la época, en donde ya comenzaron las fiestas de XV años de las compañeras. En su salón esta Denisse (si con la que bailo en sexto de primaria) y nos ha invitado a su fiesta. Así que digamos que tengo preparada una sorpresa para todos…

_Días después_

Ha llegado el día, el día en el que a todo mundo lo dejaré con la boca abierta. Denisse, no tuvo una fiesta de XV años como la mayoría de las chicas quiere, si no fue algo sencillo, una comida en una terraza.

La mayoría de su salón está ahí, incluyendo a Mark, Neil, Terrence y sí, Susana. De mi salón esta Elena, Lizbeth, Berenice, Elideth, Misael, Abraham, Jonathan y Luis (que son hermanos) y quien me había animado a ir: José Francisco. Él es un muchacho, que estuvo en mi salón en la primaria, y seguimos juntos, digamos que en los últimos meses, nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, el, Elena y yo, somos un trío muy unido y algo desmadroso. El me animo a ir, para que les callara la boca a todos los que alguna vez me hicieron sentir mal.

Ese día, me arregle como jamás lo había hecho; llevaba una blusa rosa de un hombro, un pantalón de mezclilla algo ajustado, unos zapatos negros con algo de tacón, me había arreglado el cabello con una pequeña diadema de trenza, y llevaba una boina color rosa.

Me había puesto poco maquillaje, solo me había puesto base, polvo, rímel, algo de rubor y me pinte los labios rojos, no un rojo muy intenso, pero tampoco uno muy apagado.

Le mande un mensaje a José Francisco cuando estuve afuera del lugar, salió por mí y al verme su cara cambio por completo

-Candice White Andrey, que bien te ves, ¡guau! – me dice mientras me barre de arriba a abajo (barrer, significa que me miraba y me examinaba, también se dice escanear xD)

-¿En serio me veo bien? – digo sin creer lo que me dice

-Cariño, ¿tengo cara de un murciélago mentiroso? – me dice levantando una ceja

- No, además jamás no sé cómo sea un murciélago mentiroso – comienzo a reírme

-Te ves espectacular, créeme, los impresionarás, además, Javier, Braulio, Memo y Melesio están aquí – me dice mientras me guiña el ojo

_Javier, Braulio, Memo y Melesio, eran (son) los muchachos más guapos de la escuela, además de ser los más populares cuando yo entre a la secundaria, ellos son un año o dos mayores que nosotros. Pero desde que entre, me tomaron aprecio y cariño aun cuando era un "patito feo"_

-Damas y caballeros, permítanme presentarles a la nueva y mejorada Candy – Dice José Francisco con un tono de presentador de teatro, radio o algo así, mientras entro con el del brazo

La expresión fue general, absolutamente todos me escaneaban de arriba hacia abajo. Mis amigas se veían felices de ver que acaba de dar un gran paso, los muchachos de mi salón tenían los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, jamás me habían visto así, al igual que los del salón de Denisse. Y la expresión de Terrence era similar, a excepción de que me veía aun con odio

Verán, para mi edad, no estoy tan desarrollada como las demás. Tengo poco busto, pero mucha cadera, además de una cintura pequeña, así que ese día que iba tan arreglada, podía lucir mis encantos, cosa que no hacía con el uniforme

-Candy, preciosa, ¿Cuánto tiempo? - Te ves hermosa – Tu como santa Clara, cada que la miro más guapa – Dios bendito, Candy, te ves hermosa – me saludan Javier, Memo, Braulio, Melesio

Javier un muchacho de 16 años, alto, moreno, atlético, cuerpo marcado, abdomen de lavadero, ojos grandes de color café claro, cabello corto color oscuro….

Memo tenía 16 años, alto, algunos centímetros menos que Javier, rubio, cabello chino, atlético y cuerpo marcado al igual que Javier, ojos verdes y tenía el cabello un poco largo

Braulio tenía 17 años, era el más grande, era muy alto, más que Javier moreno, ojos color café oscuro, cabello corto de color negro, cuerpo atlético aún más que el de Javier o el de Memo, desde que lo conocí ya se empezaba a notar sus músculos.

Melesio tenía 16 años, era el más bajito, cabello corto color castaño, moreno claro, ojos verdes, si verdes, el apenas se estaba comenzando a marcar, pero no le quitaba lo guapo.

Saludo a la cumpleañera, la felicito y le doy su regalo.

La fiesta es un éxito, Denisse se ve contenta, disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos

-Muy bien muchachos, vamos a jugar, cada chico, deberá de ir a darle un beso a la chica que prefieran – dice Denisse con un tono picaron

Va diciendo el nombre de cada hombre, y van y le dan el beso a la chica, el beso podía ser como fuera y en donde fuera

Cuando llega el turno de Terrence, obviamente se fue con Susana, y le dio un beso de piquito, y lo que lo hizo más interesante (o que me hizo enojar bastante), fue que siguió el mismo "procedimiento" de cómo fue nuestro primer beso

_Si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás – pensé en aquel momento _

Llego el turno de Javier, cada muchacha pedía que la eligiera a ella, y, ¿quién creen que fue la afortunada? Exacto, yo.

Se acercó hacia a mí, me tomo de la mano e hizo que me levantara. Me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a él. Con una mano, me tenía abrazada por la cintura, mientras que con la otra me levanto la cara, yo estaba sumamente nerviosa, jamás había besado a otro hombre que no fuera Terrence, solo respire profundo, y que sea lo que Diosito quiera… Poco a poco vi como Javier, iba acercando su rostro al mío, hasta que sentí que sus labios se posaron en los míos. Primero fue un dulce y casto beso, pero entonces sentí una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, algo que me trataba de decir que no desaprovechara la oportunidad. Parecía que Javier me leía el pensamiento. De repente sentí que Javier comenzaba a besarme el labio superior, y luego el inferior, yo capte la indirecta, pronto nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente, mientras el me abrazaba y me empujaba hacia su cuerpo, estuvimos así apenas unos cuantos minutos, pero parecía que había sido más tiempo, al final cuando nos separamos solo me dio un pequeño beso más….

Todo el mundo nos hizo un poco de escándalo, yo solo sentía que me ruborizaba , regrese a mi lugar cuando Memo se paró, me tomo de la mano y me abrazo, si pasaron 5 segundos fue mucho cuando ya estaba labio a labio con él. El beso con Memo, fue muy similar al que tuve con Javier, pero pude diferenciar una pequeña cosa, Javier me beso muy dulce y tiernamente, y Memo, sus besos eran un poquito más apasionados, eran dulces pero al mismo tiempo con un pequeño de pasión

Cuando termino mi beso con Memo, llego Melesio, y digamos que el y yo compartimos un beso de "novela", inclinamos nuestras cabezas hacia lados distintos, y comenzó tiernamente, cuando de pronto, siento que su lengua quiere entrar a mí; yo solo me dejo llevar, la forma de besar de Melesio era totalmente diferente, eran, no encuentro la palabra adecuada para describirlo

Solo faltaba Braulio, y también me beso a mí, por ser el más grande, digamos que estaba un poquito más "experimentado", en Besología (xD, lo siento, me gusto el término que uso Wendy), Braulio me llevo a las nubes y de regreso, además de que su lengua y mi lengua danzaban, exploraban la boca del otro, me mordió el labio.

Cuando me separé de él, solo pude notar que me lanzaba un beso más y me guiñaba el ojo, yo sentí que se me habían todos los colores del mundo a la cara, solo respire profundo y me fui a sentar, tome un sorbo de mi refresco, y solo pude ver como Terrence se levantaba de su asiento y se salía, y detrás de él iba la buscona de Susana.

No me importa, puede tirarse de un barco o hacer de su vida lo que se le de la gana, solo en este momento, debo saborearlo, ya que no todos los días los chicos más guapos y lindos de la escuela te besan como lo hiceron hoy….

**Ratones y ratonas, una entrega más, ven les dije que haría algunas cuantas travesuras, disculpen por no ser tan especifica con los besos, pero eso paso hace tantos años, y creanme de tantos sapos que he besado se me olvidan algunas cosas**

**Esten al pendiente de los siguientes capitulos, gracias a todas por sus reviews y a LUCYLUZ por seguirme y estar al pendiente de la historia**

**Los quiero **

**Besitos**

**Pd: Wendy Grandchester si lees esto, disculpame por usar tu término de "besología" pero me gusto mucho y lo uso con toda la admiración que te tengo**


	14. Ojo por ojo, y diente por diente

_Capítulo 14.- Ojo por ojo y diente por diente_

**_Abril 2009 _**

El siguiente lunes después de la fiesta de Denisse, todo el mundo ya se había enterado de mi pequeña "travesura", incluyendo a Frank…

_Desde hace ya un tiempo, he estado sintiendo "cosas" que no debería sentir, y sé muy bien que son; He comenzado a sentir algo por Frank, en un principio pensé que estaba mal, pero, después de Terry, no me debo deprimir y quedarme llorando por los rincones, debo seguir adelante con mi vida, y bien dicen: "un mal capítulo no es el final de la historia". Me han llegado ciertos comentarios de que, a Frank también le gusto, y no soy ciega, y me he dado cuenta de eso. Quien sabe, tal vez le dé…._

Algo me saca de mis pensamientos

-Candy, ¡cuidado! – Grita Neil

-¿Con qu… - antes de que pueda terminar la frase un balón de volley ball me impacta directamente en la cara.

Ahora si como en las caricaturas solo veo estrellitas. Abraham estaba cerca de mí y me ayuda a levantarme. Cuando me levanto veo todo desenfocado, y solo siento como mi ojo izquierdo me arde. Abraham me lleva a la dirección y ahí está la prefecta, la secretaria y la directora. La secre va por un jugo congelado a la cooperativa, mientras que la prefecta se queda conmigo y la directora sale a buscar a los responsables. Que casualmente yo se quiénes son, pero no pienso decirles aun, solo les digo que fue alguien que estaba jugando volley.

Para no arriesgarse a que me pusiera mal, la prefecta decide mandarme a casa, después del recreo tenía educación física, y después dos horas de dibujo con la directora. El profe de educación física acaba de llegar a la dirección y me vio, la prefecta le dijo lo ocurrido y dijo que no había problema.

Mi tita llego por mí y por mi hermanito que estaba en el kínder (el kínder y la secundaria están juntos)

Por la tarde, estaba hablando con Lizbeth y con Elena, cuando me dieron la idea de hacerles una "bromita" a los que me golpearon.

Y me gustó tanto la idea que decidí ponerla en práctica.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me levante, tenía el ojo aun un poquito hinchado y con un leve tono morado, así que lo que Elena y Lizbeth me comentaron era que me maquillara un moretón, que tomara sombras verdes, azules y moradas para hacer un morete dramático. Y lo logré. Me puse unos lentes negros. Y ese día llegue tarde a la escuela, así que tuve que entrar por la dirección (lo que era perfecto) en cuanto llegue todos me miraron con cara de sorpresa

-Andrey, ¿por qué los lentes? – Me pregunto la directora – que yo recuerde, la semana pasada se había curado de conjuntivitis, ¿acaso está enferma de nuevo?

-No maestra – respondí, tratando de sonar inocente – es por el golpe de ayer

La prefecta se acercó y me levante los lentes, todas vieron el maravilloso moretón que tenía. La suerte corrió de mi lado, dado que no me agarraron la cara para ver el morete de cerca, si no hubiera estado perdida

- Candy, necesito saber ¿Quién te golpeo? – me pregunto la prefecta muy dulcemente

-Fue Terrence Grandchester y Mark – respondí sin dudar

La directora salió de la dirección y fue al salón de ellos, tardo unos cuantos minutos y regreso con ellos

Ninguno sabía que había pasado, hasta que la directora los comenzó a regañar, diciéndoles que como era posible que me hubieran hecho semejante cosa en mi cara, que debían tener más cuidado y cosas por el estilo, y ellos diciendo que no lo habían hecho a propósito. Hasta que Terrence dijo

-Se lo merece, quien la manda a ser tan coqueta – dijo enojado

-¿Coqueta? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? – pregunto la prefecta

Lo que me faltaba que lo haya hecho por venganza por lo del sábado

-Lo que sucede Lolis (la prefecta se llama Dolores, le decimos Lolita o lolis), es que el sábado fue la fiesta de XV años de Denisse, y me invito. Ella invito a Javier, Braulio, Memo y Melesio, y estuvieran platicando conmigo y estuvimos juntos toda la fiesta, es todo – le conteste con la verdad (a medias)

-Si escuche algo, que habían estado contigo, pero ese no es motivo para golpearla, ella es libre de decidir con quién habla o con quien no Terrence, pídele disculpas, y están castigados los dos, no entraran a clases hoy y tienen doble reporte cada uno – dijo la directora dándome la razón a mi

Los dos solo reclamaron y salieron de la dirección, fueron por sus cosas al salón, y regresaron a sentarse a la banca afuera de la dirección, mientras a mí, me decían que no me quitara los lentes y que los llevara hasta que se me fuera desvaneciendo poco a poco el morete.

Cuando salí estaban los dos viéndome con una cara de odio, y solo les dije

- Ojo por ojo, y diente por diente – con tanta maldad, que no sé dónde salió, me levante los lentes y Mark se dio cuenta de que era maquillaje

-Eres una mentirosa – me dijo susurrando Mark

-Yo seré una mentirosa y ustedes son patéticos – les dije con tanto desprecio – solo recuerden que si quieren guerra, guerra van a tener y yo como amiga soy buena, pero como enemiga soy mucho mejor.

-Lárgate, eres peor que Doña Bárbara – me dijo Terrence con mucho odio que su voz y mirada lo reflejaban.

_Doña Bárbara, es una telenovela protagonizada por Edith González y Christian Meier, en el que ella cuando muchachita fue violada por 5 hombres que trabajaban en el barco de su padre, al cual mataron, cuando crece se vuelve a topar con ellos, y busca venganza_

-Creo que ese será tu apodo desde hoy, La doña – me dice Mark

-Pues si soy la doña, me respetan que el título me lo he ganado a pulso – les lanzo una mirada desafiante e inmediatamente me voy a mi salón

_"__La doña", me agrada el apodo, pues como les dije si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán…._

**_Hola ratonas y ratones, ¿cómo están?, bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, y pues sí hice una pequeña travesurilla y así me gane el titulo de "la doña" que hasta la fecha mucha gente me dice así. Esten al pendiente de los próximos capítulos, que se los estaré subiendo prontito_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews a cada una Luisa, LUCYLUZ, Wendy Grandchester (que ya me dio permiso para usar el termino de Besología) a la paisana Laura GrandChester_**

**_Besitos _**


	15. Actitud de diva

_Capítulo 15.- Actitud de diva_

**_Abril 2009_**

Han pasado 2 días de que les hice la pequeña bromita a Mark y a Terrence, y como hombres que son, ya les fueron con el chisme a sus amigos de que me pusieron "La doña", así que, todos sus amigos me dicen así.

En clase de español, hemos llegado al tema del teatro, y al maestro se le ocurrió la brillante idea, que entre los dos grupos montemos la obra de "Vaselina" (GREASE, Vaselina o Brillantina), así que saco a nuestro grupo al patio y teníamos que leer un párrafo de cada personaje, y el a su criterio diría quien serían los protagonistas y el elenco.

El profe nos nombró por orden de lista. Cuando fue mi turno, pase al frente

-Muy bien Candy, tú vas a ser algo diferente – me dijo el profe mientras revisaba sus apuntes – ¿te sabes las canciones?

-Si profe, me las sé, Vaselina es mi película favorita – le respondí extrañada

-¿Me imagino que te la sabes en inglés? – me pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja

-Si profe, me las sé en inglés, pero yo no sé cantar, no canto ni cuando me baño- respondí rápidamente, aunque provoque unas cuantas risas en mis compañeros

-Tu tranquila, ahora, necesito que cantes un cacho de Hopelessly devoted to you, por favor Candy- me dijo el profe en tono serio

-Si profe, pero si rompo los vidrios de la escuela, no diga que no se lo advertí.

Así que tome valor y "cante" por decir de algún modo el siguiente fragmento de la canción

_You know I'm just a fool who's willing_

To sit around and wait for you

But, baby, can't you see

There's nothing else for me to do?

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you _

-Bien hecho Candy, ahora necesito que cantes la de There Are Worse Things I Could Do, por favor – me dice el profe desde su lugar, mirándome con una expresión que sabía bien lo que significaba, pero no lo quería creer.

Sin más que hacer, comencé a entonar la canción

_There are worse things i could do  
Than go with a boy or two  
Even though the neighbourhood  
Thinks i'm trashy and no good  
I suppose it could be true  
But there are worse things i could do_

-Excelente Candy, ahora necesito que leas un fragmento delos demás personajes – me dijo el profe con esa expresión que ya me estaba dando miedo

Rápidamente leí los fragmentos y regrese a mi lugar.

Cuando termino el profe de hacer sus "audiciones", nos mandó de regreso al salón, e hizo exactamente lo mismo con el otro grupo.

Al día siguiente me mandan llamar a la dirección. Cuando llego, a que no se imaginan quien estaba también… Exacto Terrence.

-¿Me mandó llamar profe? – pregunto tratando de parecer lo más tranquila que se pueda, aunque de ver ahí a Terrence me ardía el estomago

-Si Candy, pasa – me dice el profe mientras me retira una silla para que me siente, exacto al lado de Terrence

-Lolita, Adriana (la directora), quiero presentarles a nuestros Danny y Sandy de nuestra puesta en escena – dice el profe muy entusiasmado – son perfectos para el papel

Al oír eso, la diva que llevo dentro salió

-Si él es Danny, me rehusó, me niego, me opongo rotundamente – digo mientras me levanto de la silla y lo señalo con un dedo acusador

- Lo mismo digo yo, si "la doña" es Sandy, no quiero actuar – dice el mientras cruza los brazos, baja la mirada y sigue sentado

-Niños, no se pueden negar hacer la obra, el profe los escogió – dice Lolita

-Si puedo, estoy en todo mi derecho, como protagonista de la obra, en decir si quiero o no quiero, si me gusta o no me gusta quien es mi pareja, así que, profesor, con todo el respeto y la pena del mundo, le digo, yo no soy su Sandy – le digo con un tono de altanería

-Lo mismo digo yo, profe - dice Terrence mientras se levanta y queda frente mío viéndome de una manera desafiante, yo le regreso la misma mirada.

-Profe si ninguno de los dos quiere actuar, propongo que hagan la obra o un número o dos en cada grupo y que escoja a los que quedaron segundos como sus parejas, no quiero tener un drama por esto – dice la maestra Adriana con toda la razón del mundo

-Muy bien, Adriana, será como tú quieras, y ustedes dos, tienen 2 puntos menos en el próximo examen por hacer este escándalo, a menos de que hagan bien la representación con sus respectivas parejas, que serán Terrence con Susana (me lo esperaba) y tu Candy con Abraham – el profe nos ve con lo que yo llamo la mirada de águila acusadora, y estaba muy enojado – a su salón

Cuando salimos Terrence me tomo por el brazo o

-¿Te repugna tanto mi presencia como para no hacer la obra? – me pregunta muy serio

-Prefiero comerme una tarántula que actuar contigo, Vaselina es mi película favorita, y si algún día tengo que actuar quiero que me guste mi pareja – le respondo tan fríamente

-¿no te gusto? – Me dijo mientras levantaba una ceja – eso no me decías hace meses cielito

- No vuelvas a llamarme así, y no, no me gustas, me gustaba el Terrence que creía conocer, el que confiaba en mí, que decía que siempre me creería a mi sobre todas las cosas, que me amaba.- Digo mientras me logro zafar de él – pero tú, tu Terrence Grandchester, no me gustas ni un poquito – lo miro con los ojos llenos de rabia, coraje y dolor, me doy la vuelta y me voy

Como teníamos clase de español, el profe me pide que valla a hablar con el

-Candy, estoy enterado que ni tu ni Terrence se llevan bien, el motivo lo desconozco, quería unirlos para intentar que fueran amigos, peor en vista de que te pusiste como María Félix, con aires de diva y de grandeza, no me queda más que subirte 5 puntos – me dice el profe mientras deja ver una fugaz sonrisa

-Profe pero me acaba de bajar 2 puntos -¿por qué me sube? – no entendía nada

-Porque demostraste en las audiciones que tienes madera de actriz, te metes en la piel del personaje y lo haces tuyo, y la demostración de "diva" que tuviste en la dirección es de toda una actriz, de igual manera, no te salvas del castigo – me dice el profe mientras su cara vuelve a ponerse seria – estoy bromeando, ahora vete a tu lugar "doña"

-Profe, ¿usted también? – le digo sarcásticamente

Si pasaron 15 minutos se me hace mucho, cuando todo el salón y el otro grupo estaba enterado que había bateado a Terrence Grandchester. Poco a poco la niñita tierna y dulce se estaba yendo

Se acabó la Candy que es linda….

**Hola ratones y ratonas, otro capítulo más, ni se imaginan lo que viene a continuación en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por dejar reviews Laura GrandChester,LizCarter, Laurita White, y a las que poco a poco se van integranado **

**Les mando besitos**


	16. Un nuevo amor

_Capítulo 16.- Un nuevo amor_

**_22 Abril 2009_**

Ya no lo puedo ocultar, siento algo más que amistad por Frank, solo sucedió, no puedo decir ni cómo ni cuándo ni dónde, pero aparte de que me gusta le tengo cariño.

A la hora del recreo, estábamos juntos como ya era costumbre nuestra, cuando de repente, vi cómo comenzó a formarse una multitud alrededor de alguien.

-Chiquilla, quiero dedicarte esta canción – me dice mientras me acomoda un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y me da un audífono para que escuche la canción

Me coloca el audífono y le sonrío, me encanta pasar el tiempo con él, se ha convertido en algo más que mi mejor amigo, es mi pañuelo de lágrimas, es mi confidente, es mi todo

Le pone play a su ipod y es la de chiquilla de los kumbia All starz

_Chiquilla vine a verte  
pero me dicen que tu no vas a salir.  
No oh oh  
me dicen que te olvide,  
que no valgo la pena, que no  
piense en ti. ( ti, ti)_

Y cada mañana que estoy bajo tu ventana  
yo me espero a ver si estas ahí  
tus papas solo se quejan, estar juntos no nos dejan  
porque soy muy pobre para ti.

Ay, Ay, Ay ay mi vida. Debo verte a escondidas.  
Lo que sea yo lo haría por ti.  
Ay, Ay, Ay ay me muero. Quiero verte y no puedo.  
No me puedo acercar a ti.  
Chiquilla, te quiero, mi cielo  
Chiquilla, te espero, sin ti yo me muero.

Chiquilla no me dejes, te están mandando lejos tan  
lejos de aquí.  
No-No-No-No-No-No- yeah  
Dicen que te conviene,  
que en esa forma yo no pensaras en mi.

Ni el nuevo colegio, ni los nuevos compañeros,  
ni el idioma te hacen a ti feliz.  
Tus papas no lo pensaron y tu ausencia  
te hace daño y tú solo estás pensando en mí.

Ay, Ay, Ay ay mi vida, debo verte  
a escondidas, lo que sea yo lo haría  
por ti.  
Ay, Ay, Ay, ay me muero quiero verte y no puedo,  
no me puedo acercar a ti.  
Chiquilla, te quiero, mi cielo  
Chiquilla ,te espero, sin ti yo me muero

Ni el nuevo colegio, ni los nuevos  
compañeros ni el idioma te hace a ti feliz.  
Tus papas no lo pensaron y tu ausencia te  
hace daño y tú solo estás pensando en mí.

Ay, Ay, Ay ay mi vida, debo verte a escondidas  
lo que sea yo lo haría por ti.  
Ay, Ay, Ay ay me muero, quiero verte y no puedo  
no me puedo acercar a ti.  
Chiquilla, te quiero, mi cielo.  
Chiquilla, te espero, sin ti yo me muero.  
Chiquilla, te quiero, mi cielo

Chiquilla, te espero, sin ti yo me muero.

Chiquilla 

Durante toda la canción él me tuvo con la mano agarrada, y nos veíamos y nos contemplábamos cada momento

Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que

-Candy, no más te digo que Terry y yo ya somos novios – la maldita de Susana, con sus aires de "lo logre"

-Mira Susana, me importa un reverendo cacahuate lo que hagas tú con tu vida, se pueden ir a la chin…- no pude terminar de decir la frase, Frank me tapo la boca

La otra me miro con desdén, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Cuando se fue, Frank me destapo la boca

-¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle nada? – le dije muy enojada

-Candy, cariño, no vale la pena, es una chiquilla inmadura, que piensa que con venir a hacerte sentir mal, ella se va a sentir mejor, no le sirve de nada ser bonita por fuera, está podrida desde adentro, en cambio tú, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

Ya en la tarde, había comido y estaba haciendo mi tarea, estaba vestida como en los viejos tiempos, pantalón de mezclilla, tenis, playera y mi cachucha, cuando comenzó a vibrar mi celular

_Asómate a la calle_

_De Frank_

_Recibido a las 5:45_

Me levante del suelo, y abrí la puerta, cuál fue mi sorpresa, estaba Frank en mi puerta, vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca, con un ramo de 12 rosas rojas, una caja de chocolate, y en el balcón de mi vecina de enfrente (que era compañera suya) una lona que decía

_Ya lo vez estoy tan loco por ti  
cuando te veo venir no se ni que decir,  
que no encuentro la manera de decirte lo que siento  
que tengo un nudo por dentro que de amor me estoy muriendo._

-Frank, ¿qué significa todo esto? – le dije muy sorprendida

En aquel momento Frank trono los dedos y llegaron 5 amigos suyos con guitarras, y comenzó a cantar

_Cuando recibas esta carta tu  
seguro abriste ese sobre azul  
que a tu puerta muy temprano llego  
con 12 rosas en el interior._

El calendario te dirá por qué  
el remitente te hablara de mí  
y otra vez tus recuerdo  
brillara con más luz  
sentirás tal vez amor que tu  
aun me sigues amando pensaras mil cosas,  
correrás junto a las rosas que mande.  


_Son 12 rosas que hablaran por mí  
son 12 rosas que te gritan vuelve  
y cada una significa un mes llorándote  
son 12 rosas que hablaran por mí  
del gran amor que para mí tu eres _

El dejo de cantar, pero sus compañeros siguieron cantando

-Candy, mi dulce niña, mi chiquilla y mi pequeña Tarzán Pecosa- ¿quieres ser mi novia? – me dijo mientras se arrodillaba y me tomaba de la mano

-Frank, mi chiquillo, mi pequeño malcriado, claro que quiero ser tu novia.

Él se levantó y poco a poco se acercó a mí, hasta que poso sus labios en los míos.

Era un beso muy dulce, yo solo me colgué a su cuello y el me abrazo por la cintura.

Nada podía ser más perfecto, me lo merezco, me merezco tener un nuevo amor

**Hola ratones y ratonas otro capi más, y si en ese entonces mi Frank y yo nos hicimos novios, y no más de acordarme como me lo propuso siento tan bonito...**

**Gracias por sus reviews y a las que me han comenzado a seguir**

**les mando besitos **


	17. Nuevo comienzo en una nueva escuela

_Capítulo 17.- Nuevo comienzo en una nueva escuela._

**_Octubre 2009_**

Los meses pasaron, terminé la secundaria y entre al Politécnico. Al fin me libre de Terrence Grandchester y de Susana Marlow. Lastimosamente, Frank y yo terminamos, no fue por que haya habido algún problema entre nosotros, terminamos por el motivo de que yo me iba a la Preparatoria y él se quedaba en la secundaria. De hecho, fue decisión de ambos, para evitarnos problemas, ambos quedamos como amigos.

Las clases comenzaron y yo empecé muy bien la preparatoria, con el pie derecho, pero metido en la alcantarilla.

Soy de esas personas que siempre les tiene que pasar algo, y así que el primer día de escuela, me quede atorada en la alcantarilla enfrente de toda la escuela (vergüenza máxima). Pero no importa, no voy a dejar que nada me impida comenzar esta nueva etapa.

Bien dicen que hay amores que duran toda una vida, otros solo duran solo un suspiro, y a mí me paso eso... Tuve un romance fugaz con un amigo que lo conocí hace algunos años Arturo, pero no resulto, la razón, una palabra, 11 letras: INFIDELIDAD. No importa, lo importante es que he conocido personas maravillosas y hay alguien que sé que estará siempre que lo necesite conmigo: Albert

Albert es un muchacho un año mayor que yo, es de piel blanca, cabello corto color oscuro, ojos medianos de color miel, una nariz ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, mide aproximadamente 1.76 (yo mido 1.70), no tiene un cuerpo escultural, pero es un encanto de persona. Tenemos los mismos gustos.

Y en los pocos meses que llevamos me ha demostrado que es una persona que vale mucho la pena…

Me ha costado acoplarme al ritmo de estar en una escuela pública, pero con la ayuda de Albert lo lograré, nuestra amistad va para largo

**_Junio 2014_**

Y no me equivoque

**Hola ratones y ratonas, aquí otro capi, disculpen que sea tan cortito, pero los siguientes capitulos vienen algo fuertes, por una cosa que me paso.**

**Gracias por dejar reviews, Y LizCarter, yo se que no concibes que Terry y yo estemos separados, pero creeme, mientras leas esta historia entenderas por que estamos separados**

**Besitos a todas**


	18. No te mueras Candy

_Capítulo 18.- No te mueras Candy_

**_Noviembre 2009_**

_¿Alguna vez pensaron que eran demasiado jóvenes para morir? A mí sí._

_Vi la muerte muy cerca, estaba por decir adiós mundo cruel._

_Todo comenzó desde que cumplí 15 años. Días antes me había picado el mosquito del dengue, y pues me bajo las defensas y mucho. El día de mis XV estuve enferma y digamos que no lo disfrute. Tiempo después se me vinieron complicaciones…._

_Empecé a tener problemas con mi menstruación, verán a mí me bajo a los 13 y todavía me estaba "regularizando" por decirlo de algún modo. Entonces después de que me enferme de dengue, e influenza estacionaria, quede muy débil. Y el problema que comencé a tener es que comencé a tener mi periodo todo el mes. Solo una semana descansaba y volvía a comenzar, tenía sangrados muy abundantes, cólicos insoportables, a raíz de esto se me vino una anemia terrible, sin mencionar que me volvió a dar dengue, y tuve fiebre tifoidea._

_Realmente parecía un hospital con tantas enfermedades. Además de todo, tenía quistes en los ovarios y un mioma de 5 cm de diámetro en mi matriz. No podía pasarme nada peor._

_Falte como dos semanas a la escuela, dado que no me podía mantener en pie, estaba demasiado débil como para andar en los camiones yo sola. _

_Aunque comiera, no me sabía a nada la comida, el agua me sabía dulce y otros tantos síntomas similares tenía._

_Realmente sentí que iba a "colgar los tenis" como decimos aquí en México. _

_Un día, de tan débil que me sentía, cerré los ojos, intentando dormir. ¿Han escuchado lo de la luz?, pues yo vi esa luz. En aquel instante cuando vi la luz, ya no sentía dolor, ni cansancio, no sentía nada, me sentía mejor que nunca. Fue caminando por este túnel hasta que a la mitad, estaba Anthony, se veía justo como lo recordaba_

_-Pecosa, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Me dijo el muy sorprendido – Aun no te debes marchar, Candy, tú no te puedes morir aun, te faltan muchas cosas por vivir y muchas cosas por aprender, aun no cumples tu misión Candy_

_Yo no entendía lo que pasaba, Anthony se acercó a mí me dio un beso en la mejilla y desperté _

_Realmente no sé si fue verdad, o fue un producto del cansancio, lo único que sé es que me dio fuerzas para continuar._

_A los pocos días de que me sucedió ese pequeño incidente, comencé a sentirme mejor, y sentía como las fuerzas las iba recuperando poco a poco._

_Una noche mientras dormía, escuche una vocecilla que me decía : "Candy, mi pecosa, mi chiquilla, mi dulce niña, no te mueras, te falta mucho por aprender, verás que las cosas están por cambiar"_

_Nunca pude adivinar de quien era aquella vocecilla, primero pensé que se trataba de mi papá, luego de Anthony, de Frank e incluso pensé que había sido la voz de Terrence._

_Lo único que supe en aquel momento, es que no me podía dejar vencer, y que tenía que seguir adelante._

_Pocas semanas después regrese a la escuela más sana que nunca, comencé a tomar vitaminas y suplementos alimenticios, comencé a ir con una nutrióloga para aumentar mi peso (que la muy idiota, con la dieta que me dio me iba a matar de hambre, así que la mande por un tubo) y sobre todo, conté con el apoyo incondicional de mi familia, y de Albert, que resultó ser la vocecilla que escuche durmiendo, me fue a visitar a mi casa y me dijo eso. _

_Sé que un ángel me cuida desde el cielo y ese es Anthony, pero quizá, solo quizá me mandaron a Albert, para que sea quien me cuide aquí en la tierra._

**_Hola ratonas, les dije que el siguiente capítulo era algo fuerte, y si, estuve muy cerca de decirle adiós a este mundo. Lo siento si los capis son cortos y las dejo en suspenso. Pero no puedo alargarlos más, son como en realidad paso, me pasaron cosas que no son relevantes realmente, pero bueno, gracias por sus reviews, y prontito les subiré otro cap_**

**_Besitos_**


	19. Cualquiera es Valido

_Capítulo 19.- Pintera, Sangrona, o Candy, cualquiera es valido_

**_Febrero – Marzo 2010_**

Después de que casi le dije adiós a este mundo, regrese a la escuela y tuve muchos cambios…

En primer lugar tuve "pseudo amigos" (disque amigos) que no más encontraron la oportunidad y me jodieron, en segundo lugar , por lo mismo que escogí mal a mis amistades el profe de matemáticas me mando a hacer el examen extraordinario, aunque yo pasaba perfectamente con 60 de calificación, el extraordinario lo pase, pero el profe, como yo le caía mal me mando a departamental (durante el siguiente curso, vas 2 días a la semana 2 horas para regularizar, es como clases de regularización, es una oportunidad antes de mandarte a repetir el curso) así que todo este semestre tendré que quedarme dos horas jueves y viernes para poder pasar. Además, me encanta hacerme cambios de imagen, aquel semestre regresé con luces rubias en el cabello (rayitos, mechas), además de que ya me había crecido bastante el cabello.

Este nuevo semestre he decidido cambiar de aire, y de amigos obviamente. Una chava que desde el primer día me hablo, sin dudarlo me acepto con ella y sus amigas. Su nombre es Alejandra, y sus amigas Esmeralda y Blanca. Aunque al principio ellas no me aceptaron, como fue pasando el tiempo me las fui ganando.

Ellas 3 se juntaban con varios del salón, que en total nos hacíamos como unos 12 o 15 más o menos, entre ellos estaba Albert, que se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Alejandra, y mientras más me juntaba con ellos nos hicimos muy unidos, y nos apoyábamos mucho.

A mí me empezó a gustar Albert, la única que sabía era Ale, pero eso jamás cambio nuestra relación, yo comencé a notar que Ale y Albert pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y llegue a pensar que me estaba traicionando, pero no. Ale y Memo digamos que… bueno esa es otra historia. (Eran novios a escondidas, solo sabíamos Albert y yo, los encontramos en pleno beso y les juramos que jamás diríamos nada.).

Como yo jamás he sido de estar quieta, y con un solo grupo de amigos, comencé a pasar tiempo con Alexis. El desde primero me hablo y me fue ganando poco a poco, y digamos que se convirtió en alguien en que podía contar. A él le encantaba Ale, y estaba celoso de que Albert y ella pasaran tanto tiempo, así que digamos que éramos los "mal queridos" de mis amigos. Alexis era alto, blanco, cabello corto, castaño claro, ojos color café claro, estaba comenzando a marcarse, cantaba, bailaba divino, tocaba la batería, era un chico súper comprensivo era el chico perfecto.

Cada día que pasaba Esmeralda, Blanca y yo nos íbamos volviendo más amigas, y a nuestro grupo entro Nerak, una muchacha chaparrita, güerita, muy bonita y la más inteligente.

Un día, mientras esperábamos al maestro, estaba en la puerta platicando con Marcos y Christian

_Marcos, un muchacho de aproximadamente 1.74 de estatura, moreno, muy moreno, cabello negro, ojos café muy oscuro, no era feo, pero no era un adonis, estaba marcado, y buscaba cada oportunidad de presumir su cuerpo_

_Christian, un niño que guapo se le queda corto, alto, atlético, moreno claro, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos café claro, muy marcado del cuerpo, una sonrisa encantadora, media aproximadamente 1.78 y era un tierno, otro chico perfecto _

Llego un muchacho chaparrito, morenito, algo desaliñado, un poco gordito, cabello largo y negro, ojos negros, eso sí muy bonitos.

-Hey amiga, ¿le puedes hablar a Nerak? – me pregunto

-Claro – le respondí, entre al salón y le hable a Nerak

Cuando regrese a la puerta, seguí platicando con Marcos y Christian, luego llego Alexis y estuvimos burlándonos de todo.

-Amiga, que mal educado soy, soy Luis, pero me puedes decir bicho – me dijo aquel muchacho

-Mucho gusto, soy Candy, y tú no te preocupes – le respondí dulcemente con una sonrisa

Después de aquel día bicho y yo, nos comenzamos a hacer amigos…

**_Abril 2010_**

Un día mientras estábamos en el salón estudiando Alexis y yo, estábamos sentados en el piso, y estábamos escuchando música en mi mp3 (como soy pobre no tengo ipod jajajaja)

Alexis me hizo un comentario que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estábamos hablando, el problema fue que me molesto

-Hay Alex, eres un Desgraciado – le respondí con un tono molesto pero al mismo tiempo relajado

-Si por eso estoy así de feo, por Desgraciado – me respondió mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla, y comenzó a reírse

-Yo nunca dije nada, si te consideras feo es tu problema – le respondí mientras le respondía el abrazo

-Diantre de desgraciada – me dijo algo alterado mientras me soltaba

-Pues fíjate que no, yo no estoy fea, así que no puedo ser desgraciada – comencé a reírme, mientras veía que él ponía cara de puchero

-Pues no serás desgraciada, pero si eres una Sangrona – me grito y comenzó a hacer cosquillas

Desde aquel día ese comenzó a ser mi nuevo apodo, al menos por él. E hicimos un juramento Desgraciado y Sangrona, juntos en las buenas y en las malas…

**_Mayo 2010_**

Un día mientras Nerak y yo, fuimos a la papelería, cuando regresamos nos encontramos a bicho. Cuando nos vio nos saludó, estuvimos platicando los 3

-Ustedes, váyanse a clases, siempre que las veo nunca están en su salón. Me cae que ni entran, son unas Pinteras – nos dijo en tono burlón

-Amigo, lo mismo te digo, siempre andas a fuera, y te creo más capaz a ti que a nosotras, aquí el único pintero eres tú – le dijo Nerak en tono de regaño

- Claro que no, además de ti no lo creo Nerak, Candy siempre que la veo anda afuera, ella si es la pintera – me dijo en un tono acusador

-Claro que no, el pintero eres tú – le respondí algo a la defensiva

-Pintera – me dice

-Pintero – le respondo

-Ya par de pinteros, dejen de estarse peleando, Candy vámonos que tenemos clase – nos regaña Nerak

Nos despedimos de él. Y mientras íbamos caminando a nuestro salón Nerak y yo solo escucho un grito

-¡Pintera! – que se pierde con el sonido

Jamás pensé que en menos de un año ya tuviera dos apodos y por dos personas diferentes.

**Hola ratones y ratonas,como están? aquí les dejo otro capí para que no esten ansiosas ni las deje en suspenso (LUCYLUZ) gracias por dejar reviews y comenzar a seguirme. pronto estaré actualizando **

**Besos para todas**


	20. Un reencuentro muy amargo

_Capítulo 20.- El reencuentro/Un reencuentro muy amargo_

**_Junio 2010_**

¿No les ha pasado, de que piensan que se han librado de algo que les hizo mucho daño y a la mera hora regresa para joderles la vida? A mi si y todo comenzó por un mandado…

Mi tita, me había mandado al mercado que estaba cerca de la casa a la carnicería, pero resulta que cuando llego, la carnicería estaba cerrada, le mande un mensaje avisándole a mi tita de la situación, cuando mi tita me dice, entonces regrésate mija, mejor nos esperamos al sábado para surtir todo, pero antes llega a la dulcería y le compras una bolsa de duritos a tu tito.

Fui tranquilamente a la dulcería, el muchacho era ex compañero mío de la secundaria. Su nombre es Eduardo, pero le decimos Eddy, cuando llegue estaba con alguien, no alcance a ver porque estaba de espaldas.

-Hola Eddy, ¿Cómo estás? – lo saludo alegremente

-Candy, cuanto tiempo, pasa – me responde mientras me hace el ademan con la mano para que me acerque, cuando de repente, aquella persona misteriosa voltea

Era el mismo Terrence Grandchester el que se encontraba ahí

Yo me quedo perpleja, tenía más de un año que no lo veía, el seguía igual, tal vez un poco más alto y ahora usaba lentes. Pero yo sí había cambiado mucho; después de haber estado tan débil y que me recuperara digamos que había embarnecido un poco, y ahora todos mis atributos se notaban un poco más, aunque aquel día iba vestida como era costumbre mía, llevaba un short, una blusa de tirantes, tenis y una gorra, él estaba vestido como era usual, pantalón de mezclilla, botas de lluvia y su bata llena de sangre, (recuerden es carnicero, y su carnicería está a 3 locales de donde es la dulcería)

Yo respiro profundo e ignoro que está ahí, compro lo que tenía que comprar, le pago a Eddy

-Hasta pronto Candy, que estés bien, oye, te sentó bien el cambio de ambiente, no te reconozco, pero sabes que, te ves increíble – me dijo Eddy, mientras se despedía de mí.

Salí de la dulcería y detrás de mí venia Terrence

-Candy – me grita – espérame

Realmente no sé qué es lo que paso por mi cabeza, pero me detuve para esperarlo. Cuando llego, se me quedo mirando, como si jamás lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Cómo has estado? – me pregunta mientras baja la cara y se rasca la cabeza

-Bien gracias ¿y tú? – respondo tratando de ser lo más educada que se pueda, y preguntando por educación

-Bien gracias, ¿Qué tal la escuela? – me pregunta rápidamente

Yo sé bien que jamás se esperó que le respondiera de la manera más tranquila, pensó que lo iba a agredir, y ganas no me faltaron, pero yo mantuve la calma. Le respondo y le hago la misma pregunta, en pocos minutos me da un resumen de lo que ha sido su año escolar

-Candy, ¿tienes novio? – me pregunta viéndome directo a los ojos

- No, estoy soltera, y me imagino que tú sigues con la estúpida de Susana ¿verdad? – le digo con tanto veneno

-No le faltes al respeto, es mi novia – me dice levantándome la voz – pero sabes, creo que cometí un grave error – me dice moderando su tono de voz

-¿A sí? - respondo sarcásticamente

- Sí, quisiera saber qué fue lo que paso realmente con lo de Carolina – me dice en tono suplicante

Respiro profundo y trato de no ahorcarlo

-¿Ahora si quieres saber? – le pregunto enojada

- Sí – responde y baja la mirada

-Muy bien Terrence, te lo diré ya que no sabes nada, y no le tienes la confianza a tu noviecita para preguntarle las cosas, Elena estaba en casa de tu noviecita querida, estaba aburridas y Elena le dijo a Susana que si tenía tu número, ella le dijo que sí, entonces fue cuando Elena te mando ese mensaje, el cual tu respondiste, ¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a no responder mensajes a extraños?, creo que no, tú fuiste y caíste derechito en su broma. Además que técnicamente me fuiste infiel. Lo del nombre de Carolina se les ocurrió mientras fueron al cine, todas las cosas que te dijeron fueron inventos de las dos, y la foto que te mandaron es una prima de Susana, que vive en estados unidos. – le respondo tan cruel y vilmente, con cada una de mis palabras lanzo tanto veneno – sin mencionar que me terminaste diciéndome que era la peor persona, corrijo la persona más inmunda y repugnante que ha pisado el planeta, porque a mí no me haces pendeja, yo sé muy bien que fue Susanita la que te dijo que yo, había sido la de la idea, que yo, le ayude a Elena, que yo hice todo lo que ella hizo, ¿y sabes de que sirvió?, solo sirvió para que yo haya tomado lo que creo que es la mejor decisión de mi vida – no me di cuenta que ya estaba gritando

-Candy, yo, yo... – comenzó a llorar – perdóname

-Terrence, no sabes cuánto tiempo lloré por tu culpa, cada día me la pase analizando que era lo que había hecho mal, en que me había equivocado, no sabes las veces que le rogué a Dios para que tú me perdonaras, que llegará el día en que abrieras los ojos y te dieras cuenta – le digo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y muy alterada

-Candy, perdóname – se arrodillo ante mí

-No es necesario que hagas esto Terrence, yo te perdone hace mucho, desde que la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad, te perdone, porque no vale la pena que esté sufriendo por alguien que es feliz - le dije mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, le limpie sus lágrimas tiernamente y el tomo mi mano, la dejo en su cara, y la acariciaba

-Candy, tenías razón, la vida dio una vuelta inesperada, pero ahora veo mi error, y créeme voy a hacer lo posible por recompensarte todo el daño que te he hecho – me dice mientras me abraza

Al estar en sus brazos, díganme desalmada, pero no sentí esa conexión que teníamos, o será que no era el momento adecuado

- Terry, no te precipites, no debes de recompensarme nada, solo quiero que seas feliz, ya sea con Susana o quien sea, yo ya elegí mi camino y es tiempo que descubras el tuyo – le respondí mientras nuestras manos aún estaban enlazadas – te amo aun Terry, pero yo no me puedo aferrar a algo que no va a pasar, no nos hagamos tontos, tu no vas a dejar a Susana, pero mientras tu estés bien, yo voy a estar bien – había comenzado a llorar

-Mi Tarzán pecosa entrometida – me dijo Terry con lágrimas en los ojos

Solté su mano y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Hasta pronto Terrence – le dije, aunque en mis palabras se escuchaban con mucho dolor - tal vez nos volveremos a encontrar, al menos por ahora, me iré

Me di la vuelta y me fui, dejándolo ahí solo, llorando. Yo también iba llorando, pero no de tristeza, si no de felicidad, Dios había escuchado mis plegarias, Terrence se había dado cuenta, pero lastimosamente es muy tarde, yo ya elegí mi camino, tal vez en un punto en esta vida nos volveremos a encontrar, lo único que sé que es verdad, aun lo amo….

**Ratoncit s aquí les dejo un capitulo, conseguí una computadora y lo pude terminar, les prometo que en cuanto tenga la mía de regreso haré maraton de esta historia.. Gracias a todas por dejar sus reviews y por seguirme, les mando muchos besos... **


	21. Grease is the Word

_Capítulo __21. - Grease is the Word_

**_Septiembre 2010_**

Han pasado 3 meses desde aquel reencuentro con Terrence, y en este tiempo pude darme cuenta de algo, toda la vida lo amaré, antes pensaba que Anthony era mi primer amor, pero en realidad él fue mi amor de niños, y Terrence es mi primer amor. Dicen que el primer amor jamás se olvida, y jamás lo haré, pero como se lo dije a él, no puedo estar aferrada a algo que sé que ya no pasará jamás; después del reencuentro hablamos él y yo, y en pocas palabras me dijo que no va a dejar a Susana, ¿por qué? Sencillo ya se había enamorado de ella, y que no le iba a romper al corazón, en pocas palabras me dijo que prefería romper una vez más mi corazón que el de ella. (Ven que se va convirtiendo en el rey sapo). Así que en estos meses me hice el propósito de olvidarme de esto que siento, de no pensar en él, de olvidarme de él, y de lo que creo que es lo más difícil, dejar de amarlo.

Bueno, dejando de lado cosas tristes, tengo un mes que comencé mi 3° semestre de la escuela, y ya elegí carrera de Químico Técnico Industrial (QTI), mis amigos como Alejandra y Alexis se fueron a otra carrera Químico Técnico en Alimentos, en mi salón están Esme, Blanca, Nerak, Albert, Marcos, Christian y otros más que estaban en mi salón.

Cuando estábamos en segundo, tuve una maestra de inglés, la maestra Adriana, a la cual le sugerí que nos pusiera a cantar las canciones de Vaselina, pero jamás me imagine lo que ella estaba planeando. Ella le daba clases de inglés a los grupos de Alimentos, mecánicos, electricistas y a un grupo de industriales (son 4 grupos). Un día antes de mi cumpleaños llego a buscarme al salón

-Candy, te tengo una noticia – me dijo muy emocionada

-Si Ady, dime – le respondí llena de curiosidad

-Muy bien, como proyecto de mis alumnos, tendrán que representar Vaselina frente a toda la escuela, y tú mi pequeña niña, serás Sandy – me dijo muy emocionada

-¡¿Es enserio?! – no podía creer lo que decía

- Sí pequeña, solo tendré que hablar con tu maestro de inglés para decirle que te robaré por unas clases, necesito que estés presente para que conozcas a los de alimentos, que de ellos saldrá Danny – me dice muy emocionada

-Lo haré Ady, no sabes que feliz me acabas de hacer – la abrazo llena de emoción

Pasaron los días y conocí a los chicos de alimentos, del salón de Alexis, ene se salón esta bicho. Los chicos son un amor de persona y poco a poco me los gano; Perla, Azia, Mariana, Diana, Martín, Daniel (Barny), Ricardo, del grupo de Alexis y del grupo de Arnold (un chico que estuvo conmigo en la secundaria) lo conocía él, Daniel Alejandro León Enríquez, un muchacho súper guapo, alto, atlético, cabello corto de color castaño claro, ojos entre verdes y azules, güerito, y que aparte de todo cantaba como los ángeles…

Adriana dijo que ella escogería a mi Danny, y resulto que Danny sería mi Danny, que irónico, después de 1año casi 2, vuelvo a encarnar el papel de Sandy, pero esta vez no me pondré de diva, porque si me gusta, no solo me gusta, me encanta mi Danny. En vista de que teníamos que presentar el proyecto en noviembre, en la expolitec (es una exposición de las 8 carreras que existen en la escuela, Químico Técnico Industrial, Químico Técnico en Alimentos, Químico Técnico Metalurgista y ensayador, Técnico Mecánico Industrial, Técnico Electricista Industrial, Químico técnico en plásticos, técnico en fundición, técnico profesional en informática) así que por falta de tiempo, decidió que solo haríamos los números musicales, como yo era de cierta forma "ajena" a sus grupos, Danny iba a cantar con Karla, una chica de su salón en un número, y Danny y yo íbamos a cantar el número final You're the one that I want…

Él y yo comenzamos a ensayar nuestra coreografía, dado que la canción ya nos la sabíamos, es genial, a él también le encanta la película. Comenzamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y nos hicimos buenos amigos, y podía decir que era el hombre perfecto, solo tenía un gran problema: era mujeriego, nadie en esta vida es perfecto

Adriana, supervisaba todas las coreografías de cada uno de los números, y con la nuestra estaba encantada, tanto que…

- Candy, necesito hablar contigo – me dice una mañana Danny algo raro

-Si Danny, ¿qué sucede? – le respondí algo extrañada

- Adriana me mandó un mensaje, diciéndome que en nuestra coreografía, al final quiere que tú y yo….

-Nos besáramos – complete su frase – me mandó un mensaje a mí también, el solo se sonrojo y comenzó a rascarse el brazo izquierdo – lo sé, también me saco mucho de onda cuando lo leí, pero ella es la jefa, así que lo siento Danny, por darte tan tremendo castigo – dije sarcásticamente

-No es ningún castigo, bonita, será un honor besarte – me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y la besaba

- Me tome la libertad de preguntarle que cuando quería ver la coreografía con el beso incluido, y me respondió que quiere que sea el día del evento, para que no pierda la "magia" – respondí, mientras hacía unas comillas con mis dedos

-Bueno si esa es la decisión de la maestra, no queda de otra, recuerda Grease is the Word – me dice mientras se despide de mí y me da un beso en la mejilla

Danny se da la vuelta y se va a su salón (que estaba al otro lado del mío), pero las paredes tienen oídos, y en este caso fueron 3 pares: Albert, Marcos y Alexis…

**Ratones un cap más, y Laura GrandChester paisana, digamos que si, me volví una coqueta incurable, y pues si, me gustaban muchos de la escuela, pero no es mi culpa, quien los manda a estar tan guapos?, además es una cosa muy diferente que me atraigan, me gusten a que quiera andar con ellos, con la mayoría de los chicos guapos solo sentía atracción XD. Bueno les mando muchos besitos**


	22. Escándalo por un beso

_Capítulo 22.- Danny y Sandy/ Escandalo por un beso_

Ha pero como hay gente chismosa, y en este caso fueron tres: Albert, Alexis y Marcos. Escucharon toda mi conversación con Danny, y no tenían muy buena cara que digamos.

-Chicos, parece que vieron al mismísimo fantasma de la ópera-les dije burlándome de sus caras

A penas me iban a responder cuando…

-Sandy preciosa, te veo a las 3:00 afuera de tu salón- me grita y me lanza un beso, mientras el entra a su salón

-¿Sandy?- me pregunta Alexis con una cara que no me agradaba mucho

-Sí, lo que sucede es que, como íbamos a ser Danny y Sandy en la supuesta obra, comenzó a decirme así para acostumbrarse, y luego como Candy y Sandy son tan parecidos, se podría confundir, es una técnica teatral, Adriana se la recomendó – respondo, sabiendo que la acabo de regar, no les tuve que haber dado explicaciones.

-¿Y por qué te sigue diciendo así' – me pregunto Marcos con un tono algo golpeado

-Porque en la coreografía, hay unas partes en las que me sigue diciendo Sandy, dah – le respondo de manera sarcástica, pero algo grosera

-¿Y el beso? – me pregunta Albert, siendo el más tranquilo de los tres, pero en realidad, estaba enojado, conozco cuando se enoja, y estaba sumamente enojado

-No es cosa mía, es cosa de la maestra Adriana, si le tienen que reclamar a alguien es a ella, además no entiendo, ¿para qué se enojan?, es solo un beso, solo eso- les respondo tratando de parecer tranquila, aunque por dentro me sentía que me llevaba la que me trajo.

Su cara lo decía todo, los tres estaban sintiendo algo que yo conocía bastante bien desde hace bastantes años: CELOS

Exacto, ese maravilloso sentimiento, pero la pregunta era, ¿por qué?

Alexis podía sentirlos porque él quería el papel de Danny y no lo consiguió, se quedó con el segundo personaje Kennickie.

De Albert, lo comprendía hasta cierto punto, soy su mejor amiga, además él sabía mejor que nadie mi situación con Terry, y era el que más me había apoyado después de ese amargo encuentro.

Marcos, era el que más me sorprendía, siempre supe que quería andar con Angélica, una compañera del salón, pero que no le hacía caso ella porque tenía novio, ¿acaso sería yo su nueva víctima, perdón conquista?

Trate de no darle importancia, tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparme, que de los celos de 3 chiquillos inmaduros, pero… no me dejaron en paz.

Albert y Marcos, aprovechaban cada oportunidad que tenían para tratar de interrogarme qué tipo de relación tenía con Danny, que era lo que hacíamos cuando ensayábamos, y cosas así. Me dio la ligera impresión de que pensaban que lo de la coreografía era solo un pretexto de nosotros, y que nos quedábamos a besarnos, o a fajar, al fin hombres, piensan lo peor, es cierto que la coreografía tiene unos pasos que son medios sugerentes, pero no es para tanto, además, siempre Danny y yo nos tratamos con respeto y hacemos esto solo por el trabajo, en su caso por la calificación en mi caso, por gusto y porque Adriana me considero, sabiendo que me encanta la película

En los ratos que tenía libres aquel día, coincidieron con los de Alexis, y también se dedicó a interrogarme, estaba al punto de colmarme la paciencia

-Si tanta envidia tienes, de lo que hago o no con Danny, también puedo ensañar la coreografía contigo, no es necesario que te estés imaginando monos con tranchetes, entre él y yo solo hay amistad, y un trabajo en equipo, lo estoy ayudando a que tenga buena calificación, dado que yo soy la responsable, que todos ustedes estén haciendo esto, y bailen en frente de toda la escuela, así que por el amor de Dios, déjenme de molestar, tanto tu como Albert y Marcos, me tienen harta – le grite a Alexis, justo en el momento en el que se acercaban Albert y Marcos

Por la expresión que tenían los 3 supuse que me veía como la mismísima medusa, les lance una mirada fulminante a los 3, me di la vuelta y los deje solos.

Después de que les grite eso, Albert y Marcos se pusieron un poco más tranquilos, y me dejaron de hostigar.

Llegaron las 3:00 y todos mis compañeros se fueron, yo espere sentada en una de las jardineras que estaba afuera de mi salón a que llegara Danny.

Cinco minutos después Danny había llegado, y nos metimos a mi salón, cerramos la puerta, nos pusimos tenis, la música y comenzamos a ensayar.

Después de media hora de ensayo, y que llevábamos haciendo la coreografía como seis veces e iba de maravilla.

Verán en nuestra coreografía participaran los dos grupos de alimentos, y nosotros hacemos unos cuantos pasos distintos y es ese el motivo por el cual ensayábamos tanto, solo que ese día Danny estuvo muy distraído

-¿Te sientes bien?- después de que terminábamos de hacer una vez más la coreografía

-No, bueno, sí, bueno no lo sé Candy- me dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla del escritorio

-¿Es por el beso?- le pregunte mientras me ponía frente a el

-Algo así, todo el día he traído ese asunto en la cabeza – me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y luego agachaba la cabeza

-Si no te sientes cómodo, le puedo decir a Adriana que lo omitamos, para que no te cause problemas- le dije mientras lo tomaba de la mano

-No es eso Candy, si quiero hacerlo, pero – se sonrojo y comenzó a rascarse el brazo izquierdo

-¿Entonces? – le pregunto tratando de parecer tranquila, pero estaba preocupada

-Es que estuve pensado, que no debemos esperar al día del evento, ¿qué tal si no sale bien? – me dijo mientras me jalaba hacia él y quedaba entre sus piernas

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir Daniel? – le dije sabiendo más o menos por donde iba el comentario

-Que ensayemos el beso, para que el día del evento quede perfecto y haya esa "magia", ¿qué te parece? –me lo dijo en un tono muy coqueto

-Me parece bien, pero, ¿no crees que sería mejor ensayarlo hasta día antes del evento? – le dije mientras ponía mis manos alrededor de su cuello, y él sus manos en mi cintura

-Mejor es ensayarlo desde hoy hasta el evento- me dijo mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo

-Danny, falta un mes para la presentación – le dije al oído

-Pues mejor aprovecho el tiempo –

En aquel momento nuestras miradas se conectaron, poco a poco nuestros labios se iban aproximando, hasta que al fin se encontraron. Pronto encontramos el ritmo, era un beso tierno y dulce, solo con los labios, "de novela", por decirlo de algún modo, solo sentía como sus manos comenzaban a subir por mi espalda. Estuvimos besándonos así un buen rato, hasta que sentí que me mordía el labio inferior, ambos abrimos los ojos y nos quedamos mirándonos unos cuantos momentos, ambos sonreímos, nos separamos un momento para recuperar el aire

-Candy, eres increíble- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano - ¿quieres que el día del evento, el beso sea así? ¿O lo quieres más apasionado? – me dijo mientras levantaba la ceja en una manera muy coqueta

-Como gustes Danny, yo opino que sería bueno intentar uno apasionado, y luego tomemos la decisión ¿qué opinas? - le dije siguiéndole el juego del coqueteo.

Debo confesar que de todos los hombres con los que me he besado, el señor Daniel Alejandro León Enríquez, besaba sumamente bien, aunque solo había sido un beso de "novela", besaba delicioso, no podía esperar para probar sus besos apasionados…

El seguía sentado en la orilla del escritorio y yo estaba entre sus piernas aun, las tenía rodeada con sus piernas, técnicamente me tenía prisionera, sus manos las volvió a poner en mi cintura y yo me colgué a su cuello una vez más

-Como te lo dije Candy, mejor aprovecho el tiempo-

Se inclinó hacia a mí y se apodero de mis labios de inmediato, pronto me uní a ese juego, hasta que sentí como su lengua pedía a gritos entrar en mi boca, hice lo que me pedía, su lengua y la mía jugueteaban, exploro cada rincón de mi boca, pronto comenzaron las mordidas en la lengua y en los labios, era una explosión de sensaciones y de pasión; y esa pasión hizo que comenzara a subir la temperatura, o debo decir la calentura de nuestros cuerpos, el metió una mano debajo de mi blusa y comenzó a subirla por toda mi espalda, mientras yo me soltaba de una mano y comencé a recorrer su espalda aun sobre la playera, el dejo mis labios y se fue a mi cuello, y bien saben que besos en el cuello es igual a adiós autocontrol, lo besaba y lo mordía, tratando de no dejarme chupetones, iba de mi cuello a mi hombro y de regreso, cuando yo llegue a su espalda baja, metí mi mano por debajo de su playera y comencé a recorrer su espalda, el con su otra mano, me bajo la manga de la blusa y el tirante del brassier, me mordió suavemente en el hombro y yo lo único que hice fue arañarle la espalda, regreso a mis labios y seguimos besándonos tal como antes, yo solo sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse aún más de lo que ya estaba, el líbero mis piernas y subió mi pierna izquierda sobre su pierna derecha, quedando nuestros sexos separados solamente por la tela de nuestras ropas, si ya estaba acelerada con la situación previa eso fue la cerecita del pastel. Deje sus labios y ahora fui yo quien besaba su cuello, iba de su cuello a su oreja izquierda, mientras acariciaba su cabello, él estaba encantado de que hiciera eso. Él llevo su mano a mi pierna izquierda y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, volvió apoderarse de mi boca, yo estaba sujetada a su cuello con una mano mientras que con la otra, ahora tocaba su abdomen marcado, el con la mano que tenía libre poco a poco comenzó a descender por mi espalda, mientras la otra iba subiendo, a ese punto yo ya estaba sumamente excitada y mis bragas eran testigo de eso, sentía perfectamente esa humedad, solo estaba esperando el momento en el que Danny llegara a mi entrepierna o se apoderara de mi trasero, cuando algo nos interrumpió…

El teléfono de Danny comenzó a sonar, era su mamá, al parecer estaban preocupados porque no les había avisado que nos quedaríamos a ensayar, y ya era como las 5:30 de la tarde, con todo el dolor de mi corazón y con las ganas que me quede, me baje de él, comencé a acomodarme el tirante del brassier, la manga de mi blusa y hacer como que no pasaba nada, él se bajó del escritorio se acomodó la playera y el cabello.

-Danny, creo que tienes un problema – le dije mientras señalaba su entrepierna, donde se notaba lo que pudo haber sido una erección, y me sonrojaba.

Me miro y luego bajo la mirada, se sonrojo y comenzó a reír

-Ves lo que provocas Candy - me dijo mientras me abrazaba

- Lo lamento mucho, soy culpable de que tengas problemas – le dije un poco sarcástica

- No te preocupes hermosa, tómalo como un cumplido – me dijo mientras me daba un casto beso en los labios

Como ya nos debíamos ir, él se amarro su chamarra para tratar de disimular su "asunto"

Salimos del salón y nos fuimos juntos hasta la entrada de la escuela

Cuando salimos a la calle, me dijo al oído

-Lo que pasa en el salón 14, se queda en el salón 14 – mientras me mordía

Nos despedimos como si nada hubiera pasado y él se fue…

Al día siguiente, tuvimos que presentarle una vez más a Adriana la coreografía, cuando llego el momento del beso nos detuvimos

-Me parece hermosa su coreografía mis niños, pero Candy hay un problema – me dijo Adriana algo preocupada

-¿Qué sucede Ady? –le pregunte extrañada

-Ayer Alexis, Marcos y Albert vinieron a verme y me rogaron, suplicaron e imploraron que no se besaran ustedes dos – comenzó a reírse

-¡oh por favor! , ¿Es en serio? – Comencé a reírme yo también - ¿Cuáles fueron los motivos que te dieron? – le pregunte incrédula

-Que no era decente que una señorita se besara con cualquiera y frente a todos, en resumen eso fue lo que me dijeron los 3 – me dijo Adriana

Salí sumamente enojada del laboratorio de idiomas y fui a buscarlos, cuando los encontré iba hecha una fiera

-¡¿Quién rayos se creen que son?! – les grite a los 3

-Cálmate Candy, o que, ¿estás en tus días? – me dijo Alexis burlándose

-Ninguno de los 3 tiene derecho a ir con Adriana y decirle que no me deje besarme con Daniel, es un beso artístico, para la coreografía, no significa nada, que no entienden – les dije gritándole a los 3, su cara me lo decía todo, jamás me habían visto así de enojada, perdón lo que le sigue estaba encabronada

Me di la vuelta y me fui dejándolos pasmados por mi reacción, tanto arguende por un simple beso, pero no les daré gusto, tendré mi beso con Danny pese a quien le pese….

_**Hola ratones y ratonas, he vuelto, no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda. Mi computadora estuvo en reparación y va a ha tener que volver ahí, por que los tonticos técnicos no hicieron bien su trabajo, pero esa es otra historia, aqui les dejo un capitulo más de esta historia, mi compu se porto bien hoy y me dejo escribir y subirla, si sigue así tal vez les suba otro cap. Muchas gracias a todas las que me siguen y les pido una disculpa por tenerlas en ascuas, les mando muchos besos, los/las quiero y prontito les dejaré otro cap**_


	23. Amores van, amores vienen

_Capítulo 23.- Amores van, amores vienen._

**_Junio 2011_**

Bien dicen que uno propone y Dios dispone, llega el diablo, le sopla y todo lo descompone, y así sucedió…

Después del escándalo por el beso con Danny, y lo que sucedió en el salón 14, que jamás se repitió, el motivo, Danny tenía fama de mujeriego, y quería quedar bien con una chica de su salón que le gustaba, así que iba a corregirse supuestamente, además de que los 3 desgraciados se salieron con la suya; resulta que llego 3 días antes del evento, Adriana me dijo que tenía que eliminar el número de nosotros, cosas de la dirección, que no se podían extender tanto, y solo dejo los números de sus grupos, pero como dicen por ahí lo bailado nadie me lo quita. Además de que no iba a poder cantar, dado que me enferme, no podía decir ni una sola palabra, además de que el doctor me prohibió asolearme y agitarme, claro que lo desobedecí por apoyar a los muchachos del grupo de Alexis…

Llego diciembre y para no hacerles el cuento largo, a Danny no se le hizo con esta chava, pero que creen, quería conmigo. Hizo todo lo posible por conquistarme, se me declaro 3 veces y las 3 veces lo mande a la goma el motivo era el mismo, por ser tan mujeriego y para no tener problemas ni chismes, como les dije yo tenía bastantes amigos hombres y pues me querían y llegaban me abrazaban, me invitaban a desayunar o cosas así, y él era igual pero con las mujeres. Así que lo "nuestro" habría sido un desastre total.

Llego el año nuevo y el semestre nuevo, y en ese semestre bicho y yo nos hicimos muy unidos, bastante unidos, y obviamente sucedió lo inesperado: nos hicimos novios

Nuestra relación así de rápido que empezó, igual término, no fue porque nos hayamos peleado ni mucho menos, sino porque él tenía muchos problemas personales y problemas personales, y no me quería "arrastrar a su miseria", así que decidió mejor romperme el corazón.

Nuestra relación fue linda en los 2 meses que duro, a pesar de que éramos tan diferentes, pero las apariencias engañan, él conmigo siempre fue detallista, romántico, era un encanto de novio, pero bueno, no todo es perfecto, pero bien dicen amores van amores vienen…

_**Hola ratones y ratonas, aquí otro cap, la compu me ha dado unos problemas pero pude escribir este capi cortito. Se que es demasiado corto, pero es un breve resumen de lo que paso, los siguientes van a estar un poco más interesantes y LizCarter, lo de la obra pues estaba en la prepa tenía 16 años, además sabemos bien que esa edad andamos todos con la hormona alborotada jejejeje, si la compu se porta bien, escribiré otro cap y lo subiré y si no las dejaré en ascuas otro rato las quiero. Y gracias por apoyar este fic, dejar reviews, ponerlo en favoritos y seguirme, los/las quiero besos**_


	24. Aventuras de verano

_Capítulo 24.- Aventuras de verano_

**_Junio- Julio 2011_**

Por primera vez en vacaciones voy a hacer algo, que solo estar de niña bonita en mi casa, y obviamente después de haber tenido un problema con mi papá, y con su rollo de que ya no me iba a dar nada y que me consiguiera un trabajo, me puse a buscar, pero creo que a mi papá le remordió la conciencia y el mismo me consiguió. Era en la tienda de deportes de una plaza comercial "plaza las torres" donde trabajaba el hermano de su "amiga" Sol. Pues total para no hacerles el cuento largo, acepte el trabajo, sábados y domingos de 11 a 8 de la noche y cobrar 250 por los ambos días no estaba mal.

Un viernes mi papá me llevo con su amigo, Eduardo, un chavo como de veintitantos, llenito, cara redonda, ojos claros, cabello castaño, pero eso si con un buen sentido del humor. El me capacito de cierto modo, me enseño como manejar el punto de venta, donde tenían la mercancía, a usar la terminal de tarjetas de crédito, cosas básicas de la tienda, y sin más ni menos me aventaron al matadero. Yo me hice pasar por su prima, porque el dueño quería gente de confianza y Eduardo no podía ir los fines de semana dado que estaba en la universidad.

Mi primer fin de semana no me fue tan mal, vendí como 2000 pesos y la gente estaba contenta de que estuviera ahí.

Los fines de semana pasaron, y yo salía a comer como a eso de las dos de la tarde, como no conocía muy bien la plaza, y digamos que no estaba del todo "decente" iba a comer al subway, y ahí lo conocí: Aldo.

Aldo era un muchacho como de 20 años, alto, moreno claro, ojos azules, cabello corto y oscuro, atlético, en pocas palabras muy guapo. Para mi suerte siempre que iba a comer yo, estaba ahí, de principio solo compraba mi baguette y regresaba a la tienda, pero conforme fueron pasando los días me quedaba a comer ahí en el local. Nos hicimos amigos pronto, e incluso llegue a ver una película con el ahí en la tienda de deportes, pero pues entre nosotros no hubo nada más que amistad, él tenía novio, si novio, desperdicio de hombre.

En cuanto al dueño de la tienda, estaba encantado con que yo estuviera ahí. Eduardo no era muy ordenado que digamos y tenía la tienda hecha un desastre, al fin hombre, así que yo diario llegaba a las 10 de la mañana, para barrer, trapear sacudir, y tener una decente tienda, y el patrón estaba encantado. Sin mencionar que le agradaba el modo con el que atendía a los clientes.

Un sábado por la tarde, mientras estaba viendo una película, y chateando en Facebook con Frank, llego un muchacho a la tienda, en cuanto entro y lo vi, me dio la ligera sensación de que ya lo conocía, pero jamás lo había visto en mi vida, era alto, moreno, cabello corto de color oscuro, ojos café, atlético a simple vista, y aparentaba tener mi edad o cuando mucho 18 años.

-Buenas tardes, ¿buscas algo en especial? – pregunte amablemente, como era ya costumbre

-Hola muñeca – me dijo aquel chico muy coqueto y con una sonrisa de lado

-No me digas muñeca – conteste algo molesta – ¿buscas algo en especial? – repetí la pregunta, tratando de calmarme

-Sí, busco algo especial, mejor dicho a alguien – me contesto mientras se colocaba enfrente del mostrador, quedando cara a cara

-¿Alguien? – respondí algo nerviosa, este chico me estaba comenzando a asustar

-Sí, busco a Candice White Andrey, y tengo la ligera sensación de que eres tu hermosura – me dijo mientras me tomaba la mano, rápidamente me zafé de él. Si tenía miedo antes, ahora tenía más, este tipo, parecía que me conocía

- Si soy yo, pero, ¿Quién eres tú?, yo que sepa no te conozco, y jamás te he visto – respondí con la voz algo temblorosa

- Si me conoces Candy, te daré pistas y tú tratarás de adivinar, ¿de acuerdo? - me di–o mientras me guiñaba un ojo

- Ok – respondí, aunque aún estaba algo asustada

- Muy bien, ambos íbamos en la primaria, en el mismo salón, era amigo de la pandilla de Terry – cuando dijo eso, poco a poco en mi mente, lo trate de ubicar

- ¡Fernando! – grite como una loca, salí del mostrador y lo abracé

-Ves pequeña pecosa, te dije que me conocías – me dijo mientras me levantaba

-¿Cuándo regresaste?, yo creí que te quedarías para siempre en Estados Unidos – le dije mientras me soltaba del abrazo

-Cambio de planes nena, regrese hace más o menos un año, en el cual he tratado de localizarte – me dijo mientras se pasaba conmigo al mostrador

Entre a la bodega y saque un banquito para que se sentara, se lo di e inmediatamente se puso junto a mi silla

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – le pregunte muy sorprendida

- Me entere de lo que tú le hiciste a Terry – me dijo mientras enmarcaba en comillas con los dedos la palabra "hiciste"

- ¿Qué yo le hice? – Le respondí mientras alzaba la ceja – si te refieres a entregarle los mejores 3 años de mi vida y amarlo como loca, estamos hablando de lo mismo – respondí un poco sarcástica

-Candy, ya me conto lo que paso – me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano

-¿Y tú le crees? - le pregunte, mientras sentía como una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla

- Claro que no, yo sé bien que fue Susana, tu eres una niña muy buena, además eres incapaz de hacer una cosa así – me dijo mientras limpiaba mi mejilla con su mano

- Entonces, ¿para que querías encontrarme? – le pregunte un poco más tranquila

-¿Crees que no buscaría a esa tierna niña de la primaria, que era linda con todos, y que el canalla de Mark le hacía burlas, y que siempre en los bailables, era la mejor, y sin mencionar a la más inteligente del salón y reclama puntos? – me dijo mientras se paraba y hacia un pequeño drama de que se sentía ofendido

-Ammm, no, realmente no, pensé que buscarías a Ángela – le respondí siguiéndole la broma

- Pues te equivocas pecosa, no tengo motivo para buscar a Ángela, ella jamás me intereso, aunque sé que ella estaba loca por mí – dijo mientras se daba un pequeño golpe en la barbilla - me interesaba más buscar a la chica de la que estaba enamorado – en aquel momento estaba yo tomando coca- cola y cuando dijo eso, literalmente la escupí

-¿Enamorado? – Dije entre tosidos – ¿estás jugando Fer?- le pregunte cuando me había recuperado un poco

- Claro que no Candy, tú me gustaste desde segundo de primaria, y créeme, estaba celoso de que siempre estuvieras con Terrence, pero eso no me importo, no sabes cuantas veces, te defendí de Mark, por que comenzaba a hablar mal o a burlarse de ti, me fui enamorado de ti, y sé que han pasado 4 años, y sabes que, te considero mi primer amor – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, tomo mi mano y me levanto – y sabes que, no pienso quedarme con las ganas de hacer esto

Lentamente vi como sus labios iban a los míos, cuando al fin estuvo en ellos, pensé que solo iba a ser un tierno y casto besito, pero no fue así. En poco tiempo sus labios se apoderaban de los míos, sentía como si quisiera destrozarlos, yo trate de voltearle el juego, pero no pude, él sabía muy bien lo que hacía, y sé que ese beso, era por todos los que jamás me podría dar, yo solo me deje llevar por aquellos besos apasionados, disfrutaba cada vez que nuestras lenguas se unían, o cuando me mordía los labios. Realmente no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero lo disfrute.

Cuando al fin termino ese beso, solo nos miramos a los ojos, el me planto un tierno y casto besito en los labios, tomo mis manos, las beso, me miro de nuevo a los ojos

-Me hubiera encantado a mí ser tu primer novio, o estar aquí para defenderte del patán de Grandchester, esto es lo que me llevo de ti Candy, por el momento, y no te preocupes, no ajuste ni ajustaré cuentas con el – salió del mostrador, escribió en un papel su número de teléfono y se fue

Ese día fue mi consuelo, porque me llego una noticia horrible : El divorcio de mis papás


	25. Besos, Besos y Más besos

_Capítulo 25.- Besos, besos y más besos_

**_Agosto 2011_**

¿Les ha sucedido que de repente, comienzan a tener mucho pegue?, pues eso me sucedió más o menos a mí. Verán, después de que terminé con bicho, Terrence y yo, tuvimos una plática, en la que quedamos en que íbamos a tratar de ser "amigos", y digo a tratar, porque aún no confío del todo nuevamente en él.

Ya comencé el quinto semestre en la escuela, y este semestre será algo pesado, ni modo, la cosa es estudiar.

**_Septiembre 2011_**

Faltan pocos días para mi cumpleaños, y Alexis ha andado muy unido conmigo, después de que cuando estábamos en tercero me ignoro por culpa de dos víboras, que no me da gusto, pero le dieron su merecido. Les explico, cuando estábamos en tercero, después del escándalo del beso con Danny, el comenzó a estar muy distante, por culpa de dos viejas de su salón: Ixchel y Denisse. Resulta que a Alex le gustaba Ixchel, pero pues ella, solo lo ilusionaba y el otro andaba como perrito faldero tras ella; Denisse, se convirtió en mi enemiga, desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos, a ella le "gustaba" Alexis, así que fueron novios, lo cual no duro mucho, gracias a Dios, pero en ese intermedio, los dos no nos podíamos ver ni en pintura, y he aquí el meollo del asunto, pensé que a Alexis yo le gustaba, y me confundió bastante, se dio cuenta de que estas dos tarántulas, sólo estaban jugando con él y eso lo dejo muy afectado; después se hizo novio de Esmeralda, y como que me di cuenta que no había posibilidades entre nosotros, además de que ellos tampoco duraron mucho. Regresando al presente, Alexis ha andado muy unido conmigo, como cuando estábamos en primero.

Un día, estuvo haciendo mucho frío, extraño para ser septiembre, él y yo estábamos platicando en el último módulo de la escuela (_la escuela tiene 4 módulos: A, B donde está el salón 14, el módulo C o de alimentos, el módulo D, que es donde en aquel entonces estaba mi salón, que tiene tres pisos, además de contar con los talleres de mecánicos, metalurgistas, fundidores, plásticos, etc.) _en la planta baja, escondidos del mundo. Ese día era muy curioso, ambos llevábamos un suéter igual, y lo que sucedía era que mi suéter era de niño, y nos sentamos a platicar, todo iba de maravilla.

-Sangrona, no sabes cuánto extrañaba estas pláticas contigo – me dice Alexis mientras me abraza

- ya se desgraciado, ya nos hacía falta platicar como antes – le digo mientras me acomodo en su pecho.

- Candy, ¿te he dicho cuánto te quiero? – me dice mientras con su mano derecha me toma de la barbilla y levanta mi cara, y luego me mira fijamente a los ojos

- últimamente no, ya me tenías olvidada, y después de lo de Ixchel y Denisse – digo haciendo hincapié de que aún no las puedo ver ni en pintura – me abandonaste vilmente – le digo mientras tomo su mano derecha, pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos cuantos minutos, y de repente, sucedió lo que jamás me imagine que sucedería, lo que consideré imposible, que ni siquiera cuando estaba confundida por su maldita culpa me paso por la mente…

Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca, el pego su frente con la mía, nuestras miradas se conectaron y solo de sus labios salió un "te quiero Candy", y me besó.

Primero fue un beso casto, pero realmente me sorprendió bastante, después, poco a poco comenzamos a subir la intensidad del beso, primero con los labios solamente, y después, bueno, sólo diré que me dejo sin aliento, creo que de todos los hombres que he besado, él se discutía el oro o la plata con Danny. Cuando terminamos de besarnos, había alguien mirándonos: bicho y toda su prole, bueno, sus amigos, y uno de ellos Mauricio se le ocurrió la brillante idea de abrir su gran bocota

-Ves bicho, tú llorándole por los rincones a Candy, y ella ya se entiende con Alexis

Ni Alexis ni yo, dijimos nada, solo pude ver la mirada desafiante que bicho y él se lanzaban, solo podía pensar que ardería Troya

**_14 de Septiembre 2011_**

Mi tita ayer hizo barbacoa por mi cumpleaños, y como desde que Alexis fue por mi cumpleaños 16 a comer conmigo le encantaron, así que le prometí que le llevaría, le lleve a Albert, a Alexis y para mí, pero ahí va la brillante de Candy, le llevo a Alexis su desayuno a su salón, y obviamente, comenzaron las burlas y de nuevo Mauricio con su gran bocota

-Valla, ustedes ya parecen matrimonio, llegan juntos y los dos recién bañados, o tu hueles a él o él a ti, te lleva la comida y tú a él, mejor admitan que son novios, y así el pobre de bicho deja de llora.. – no le deje terminar la oración porque le acomode una cachetada de aquellas

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida, no es asunto tuyo Mauricio, bicho y yo terminamos, y a él ya no debe de importarle si ando o no con alguien, así que toma tus palabras y métetelas por donde te quepan – le dije realmente muy enojada

Le deje a Alexis su comida, me despedí de sus amigos y solo vi como Mauricio y bicho cuchicheaban…

**_22 de Septiembre 2011_**

Mis sospechas eran ciertas, soy la nueva víctima de Marcos, debo de alejarme de él. Pero como hay gente tan mañosa, al desdichado le salió un 21 en el boleto del camión (un 21, es la suma de los números del boleto del camión, y se cambia por un beso)

Y fue y me lo cambio a mí, que conveniente, pero el plan no le resulto como él quería, dado que solo fue un picorete, que se conforme con eso…

_**Hola ratoncitos y ratoncitas, he vuelto, aunque sea temporalmente, mi mami tan linda, me presto su computadora y pues pude escribir este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado sus comentarios positivos, seguirme y ponerme en favoritos, espero actualizar muy prontito desde mi compu, que espero que ya la dejen bien, crucen los dedos, les mando muchos besos. las quiero**_


End file.
